Cousin?
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: When Yumi's cousin come's to Kadic, will he fit in? Or will he and Ulrich never be friends?Flames welcome. [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

**Cousin?**

**Chapter: 1** **Bet's and Best Friend's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but i DO own my OC and Sidd.**

**Pairing's: UXY JXA OXS OCXNaomi SiddXEveryother girl(lol!).**

**AN: My OC, Matthew, Is American not french or Japanese and he's never seen his Uncle or cousins.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Odd, you've just lost another 20 lifepoint's. You only have 10 left be careful!." Jeremy yelled at Odd.

"No sweat, einstein, this is a peice of cake...mmmm cake..." Odd seemed to drool.

"Hey Odd wake up!" yelled Ulrich as Yumi and Aelita started laughing.

"Don't worry, as long as no one's getting hurt." said Odd as they destroyed some krabs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MeanWhile in America, Xana was wreaking havoc, but no one knew what it was.

"Matthew! I'll be back later!" yelled Mr.Hollow's.

"Ok dad bye!" yelled a 15 year old boy from the other room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

France, Code Lyoko.

"Hurry up Aelita! We don't know what Xana's attack is." stressed Jeremy as he watched them.

Aelita entered the tower.

"Aelita...Code?...LYOKO!" the screen read and decended.

"Tower deactivated Jeremy."

"Return to the past now!" said Jeremy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But in America, time didn't go back.

Matthew opened the door to reveal police officers looking sad.

He knew something was wrong.

"Son...your father was killed in a robbery...we found this on his person."

One of the officers handed Matthew a peice of paper.

Matthew opened it and saw the Xana symbol. Not knowing what it was, though, Matthew put it in his pocket.

"Well...your plane leaves tomorrow."

"Plane...what plane?" he asked confused.

"The plane to France. That's where your uncle lives."

"Oh oh right sorry...bye officers." he said a little sadly as he closed the door and got packed.

The next morning Matthew was on a plane that would arrive in France the very next afternoon.

"Well, buddy, it's just you and me now." he said to his cat, as she purred in his lap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

France, the next day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew hopped off the plane and looked at his watch. It read 2:30 p.m.

He carried his cat with him into the principals office.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where the Ishyama's live?" he asked quite calmly.

"Yes...they live just down the block...you couldn't be..Matthew?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"That's me!" Matthew said brightly.

The principal nodded as Matthew left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew had put his cat in his backpack, as he walked towards the campus gate.

He looked through the windows of the school, everyone was in class.

He walked for a little while before ending up in front of the Ishyama's house.

He rung the doorbell and waited.

Mr.Ishyama opened the door. "Matthew?" Matthew nodded. "MATTHEW!" Mr.Ishyama yelled as he pulled him inside and crushed him in a hug.

"Nice to meet you Uncle..?"

"Oh that's right, I'm your uncle Yin.(don't know his first name.)"

"Ok Uncle Yin." Matthew said brightly as Mrs. Ishyama came in through the family room.

"My, my.. is this strapping young man Matthew?" she asked.

"Yes he is." said Mr.Ishyama brightly.

"Well come along, Matthew, Yumi will be home soon."

"Yumi...?" Matthew asked confused.

"She's your cousin dear." Mrs.Ishyama said as she led him up to a guest room.

"Here you can unpack here, and by the time your done, Yumi should be home." she told him, leaving him to unpack.

He set his backpack down and his cat jumped out.

"Don't worry Mango, I'm sure Yumi can't be any worse than my other cousin." Matthew said brightly.

Mango just purred.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, dad, I'm home." Yumi said as she walked through the door.

"Ah, hello, Yumi. Your cousin's here."

Yumi stopped. "What cousin?" she asked.

"Hold on I'll call him down." said her father. "Matthew! Yumi's home come down and say hello!" her father yelled.

Yumi shifted her eye's left to right waiting.

Matthew came down with some new clothes on.

He was head to foot in blue. His hair was kinda long, a little past his shoulder's. His hair was jet black, but with a blue spot in the middle, like Odd's.

He wore a short sleeve blue shirt, with the words, ''School prepares you for the real world, which also sucks." and he had baggy blue jeans, and to top it all off blue Osirus

skating shoes.

He examined Yumi.

She looked gothic...and pretty cute...wait dude that's your cousin...hmmm...what was her name again?... he asked himself.

"Oh Hello Matthew." said Yumi politely.

"Hi uhh Yumi, was it?" he asked.

"Yes that's right, Yumi." Her father answered.

"He'll be going to school with you and all your little friends..and your boyfriend." said her mother.

"Boyfriend!" said Matthew and Mr.Ishyama in unison.

Mr.Ishyama patted him on the back laughing, so Matthew started laughing to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, or we'll be late Matthew." said Yumi, from the door.

"Hold on, I'm coming, Yumi." he said brightly as he walked over to her wearing the same clothes as the day before.

"...you have a cat?" she asked. "Oh, yeah her names Mango." he said as he put her in his backpack.

_'Mango Kiwi Odd and Matthew...weird...' _Yumi thought. She realized he had looked a lot like him, but she didn't know the half of it.

"Ok come on, we'll have to get your schedule." said Yumi as he followed her out the door. He was slightly taller than her and was a little muscular.

They walked to Kadic Academy in silence...silence broken by Matthew. "So...who's your boyfriend?" he asked her.

"Ulrich." said Yumi without thinking and immediantly blushed. _Ulrich huh? I'll have to meet him.'_ thought Matthew as they arrived on campus.

"Hey...Heyyyyy...Hey! Who's that following Yumi like a lonely puppy?" asked Ulrich a little angrily.

Odd was next to him holding Kiwi. He looked up and saw Yumi and Matthew. _'Whoa...he look's just like me...except the pointy hair...'_ Odd thought.

"Hey YUMI!" Odd yelled waving his arms in a circle like an idiot. Yumi and Matthew looked over at him. "Come on, those are my friends." she said dragging Matthew along

with her. When she got there Matthew and Odd stared at each other looking at their clothes hair and pets. Yumi stood next to Ulrich, and Ulrich questions her.

"Hey, Yumi who's he?" he asked hoping she wouldn't say an old friend. "Matthew's my cousin." she said. Ulrich let out a sigh of relief. Matthew and Odd were still

examining each other when Jeremy and Aelita arrived. "Hey." said the couple as they sat on the bench and looked from Odd to Matthew. Aelita giggled seeing the

resemblance and Jeremy just looked worried. "Guy's, this is my cousin, Matthew." said Yumi brightly. Just then, Sissy walked by.

"Well, Yumi he sure doesn't look like you thank god!" she squealed as Herb and Nicolas started laughing. "Hello, Matty, my name's Sissy." she said with lust and

seduction. "Yeah...uhh hi...missy." he said looking around. "That's Sissy." she corrected him. "Yeah whatever I don't really care." he said cruelly. Sissy just snorted and

walked away. "OH, I almost forgot!" said Yumi hitting her forehead. "Everyone, this is Matthew, Matthew this is Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich." she said pointing to them

as she called their names. Matthew stared at Ulrich with curiousity and...hate. Matthew held out a hand to Odd, Jeremy and Aelita, and lastly, Ulrich.

"Nice to meet you all." he said brightly. He still glared at Ulrich, but that stopped when Yumi dragged him to the principals office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well...all your papers are here. It say's you were kicked out of...234 SCHOOL'S!" the principal seemed appauled.

Matthew laughed nervously, "Uhh heheh yeah." he shut up immediantly. "You were kicked out of 234 school's for...obstructing school property...the girl's room to be

exact...and for...making poster's of love note's...like another student William...and for pranking the principals. Well, I'll have to keep my eye on you, young man."

Matthew and Yumi walked out. Yumi, then, continued to drag Matthew to her classes. "Ok what's with the dragging, Yumi?" he asked stupidly.

"I don't know, it seems faster this way." she said. He shook his head.

"How long have you and Ulrich been dating?" he asked putting venom into Ulrich's name. "Umm...maybe...two weeks." she said not noticing the venom in his voice.

"Ah...young love." he said walking in front of her. "Oh yeah." he stopped and faced her. "I found this with my dad," he lied as he gave her the XANA symbol on the paper,

"What's it mean?" he asked. Yumi stared at it trying to hide her disbelief. "Er--I dont know maybe Jeremy does...he is a geniuse you know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Math Class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Matthew walked in and took their seats. Odd came in and decided to sit next to Matthew and make friends. (lol)

Ulrich came in, had a little 5 minute glaring contest with Matthew, and sat next to Yumi.

Matthew turned his attention back to Odd and they started laughing and planning pranks.

"Mr. Hollows what's the answer?" Mrs. Meyer asked.

"13." he said confidently even though he wasn't paying attention.

"...very good Mr. Hollows. Now...blah..." she kept on drabbling.

Matthew looked around the room and stared at Ulrich for a good 30 seconds and then decided to play a game.

"Hey...Odd?" he asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

You wanna play a prank..now?" Matthew asked smiling evily.

"What'd you have in mind?" Odd asked smiling evily also.

"Bet's." Matthew said.

Odd's smile grew even wider.

"If you get the next question right...I'll jump up on my desk and scream, "Squirrel's and Duck's!" Odd said.

"Your on, and if i don't I'll scream, "Peaches and Cream!" Matthew said trying to stifle his laughter.

"Deal." Odd said smiling.

"Mr. Hollows, what's the answer?"

"Ummm 5?" he answered.

"Wrong."

True to his word, he jumped on his desk and screamed, "PEACHES AND CREAM!" and then sat down joining the laughter.

"Yumi, your cousin's...well...Odd." Ulrich whispered to her.

Yumi nodded because she was laughing to hard.

Matthew and Odd decided another bet.

If Odd could answer one question right, Matthew would have to kiss Sissy.

If Odd didn't, Odd would have to hit Ulrich in the back of the head.

"Mr. Della-Robbia?''

"Ummm 7?"

"Wrong." she said.

So, Odd reached up and and smacked Ulrich in the back of the head as he and Matthew started giggling.

"Class dismissed!"

Everyone filed out and Matthew and Odd were still snickering.

Jeremy was still worried. "Do you think Matthew's X.A.N.A in disguise?" he asked everyone at lunch before Matthew sat down.

"It's crossed my mind a time or two." said Ulrich angrily.

"Aww come on guy's he's not that bad." said Yumi and Odd in unison.

Matthew sat down beside Yumi, and then his cell phone rang.

"Uh be right back." he said sneakily as he walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He came back a little while later, and wolfed down his lunch almost as fast as Odd.

Just then, Jeremy's laptop started beeping. "Er--- we gotta go seeya!" they called to Matthew as they ran off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the attack and school.

----

Yumi and Matthew walked home in silence.

All of a sudden this peaceful silence was broken...

--------------------------------------------------------

AN: Not much of a cliffy..well R&R tell me if you like it hate it flame me COME ON flames welcome


	2. William Hater's and a new talent

**Chapter: 2 William Hater's, and a new talent.**

**Last time on Code: Lyoko.**

_----_

_Yumi and Matthew walked home in silence._

_All of a sudden this peaceful silence was broken..._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

"William? What are you doing here?" asked Yumi confused.

Matthew glared at William as they reached him. "I couldn't stop thinking about you Yumi." said William said while trapping Yumi against her gate.

William hadn't noticed Matthew at all. "Hey, whatsyourname, back the fuck off!" Matthew said angrily as he pushed William off of Yumi.

"Who's this fucker? Well, buddy, she's mine, so fuck off!" William said while pushing him back. Matthew pushed him back getting angry.

William threw the first punch, hitting Matthew square on the nose. Blood spattered on the ground. Matthew punched William in the mouth and knee'd him in the

stomach. "Stop it, you two, Stop!" screamed Yumi. But of course no one paid any attention to her. William punched him on the right side of his face. Matthew

quickly recovered and uppercut William. William decided to run away. "Fucking idiot." Matthew mumbled. He turned around to face Yumi, clutching his nose.

Yumi decided he was just being protective because she had a boyfriend. "Does your nose hurt? Here let me look at it." she said while pulling him into the kitchen.

She held his chin up and dabbed his nose with a wet paper towel. He flinched in pain. "I'm sorry." she said and dabbed his nose a couple of times.

Her parents came home a little while after that. "Matthew what happened to your nose?" asked Mrs. Ishyama, as Yumi put a bandage over it.

"He, uh, was playing Soccer and it hit him in the nose." Yumi answered. Her mother nodded and went to pick up Hiroki from his friend's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi's Room. 9 p.m.

-----------------------------------------------

"I hate this math homework!" screamed Yumi as she sat on her bed. Matthew looked over at her. "You look tense, here." he said while moving closer to her.

"Let me give you a massage." he said politely, as he started to rub her shoulder's. "Mmm...Thank you Matthew." she said, getting less tense.

Matthew caressed her back, making her less tense. "Thank you, Matthew." Yumi said breathily. "No problem." he said smiling as he walked towards the door, to go

to his room.

-----------------------------------------------

Kadic Academy. 5:30 a.m.

-------------------------------------------------

Matthew and Yumi had arrived early to see the gang. All of a sudden, Sidd came out and scared them both. (Refer to: Assasin's,Betrayal, and the Elf for Sidd.)

"Sidd!" yelled Matthew as he high fived him. "What's up man?" asked Sidd. "Wait...you two know each other?" asked Yumi confused.

"Yeah, he's a cool friend." said Matthew. "Ok well I'mma go check up on Ulrich and Odd." said Yumi as she walked away.

"Doesn't suspect a thing...bless her." laughed Matthew, Sidd joined in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Art class.

--------------------------

"Okay, student's, your poems are do today." said the teacher as many people groaned.

"Matthew Hollows, you first."

Matthew walked up to the front and read his poem,

_"I run to your door,  
Crying in the rain...  
I sit against it,  
Praying that you came...  
I'm sorry that you had to suffer,  
When I knew nothing at all...  
But please,  
Give me another chance...  
I promise you no more tears,  
no more regret...  
I bang on your door not caring anymore,  
Not caring if my hands are bruised,  
my body all wet...  
The only thing I care about is you...  
Please answer and be here,  
I know that you are suffering too...  
Suffering like me behind that door,  
But you don't show it anymore...  
You put on those fake smiles and all,  
To just assure everyone else that you were alright...  
But it didn't fool me,  
You're suffering...  
So just open this wall from me to you and give me another chance...  
If you give me that I promise,  
I promise no more suffering for you..."_

Everyone clapped as Matthew sat back down.

"Extrodinary, Matthew, now let's see...Ulrich, you next."

Ulrich got up and read his poem,

_"To find true love is a joy  
even when your but a boy  
The feeling of love...  
We are together._

Constant warmth inside the heart  
It pains me to see us apart  
The Heart...  
Oh so warm.

We age so quickly as we grow  
Our feelings reach an all time low  
The pain...  
I hate the pain...

It's been so long since I've seen your face  
I'm losing control of my pace  
Please...  
I want to see you.

The funny thing about this all  
Is in the end I will fall  
Heart attack...  
How Ironic.

But in the end I feel a warmth  
It's you I see before my corpse  
You still loved me...  
We are together...  
Forever..."

Everyone clapped again as Ulrich sat down.

"Excellent, Yumi?"

Yumi read her's,

_You're the one that knows me best,  
the one among the rest.  
The one who knows the real me,  
the person no one else could see_

"Without you here,  
its wouldn't be the same.  
I'd miss you so much,  
I'd go insane.

I'll be by ur side,  
for whatever comes your way.  
Trust me on this one,  
by your side is where i'll stay.

We share many memories,  
good ones and bad.  
Those memories were the best ones,  
i've ever really had.

I miss the good times,  
whether it was laughter or tears.  
But losing you,  
is my only fear.

There's not a day,  
that i'm not thinking of you.  
And how lucky i am,  
to have a friend that tells me the straight out truth.

You're my best friend,  
no matter what you do.  
My definition of a friend,  
is everything i see in you..."

Everyone clapped as hard as ever as Yumi sat next to Ulrich and kissed him on the cheek.

Matthew sneered and talked to Sidd for a few minutes then smiled knowing a plan was cooking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Science class. (yay -- lol)

Matthew walked in kinda late and sat next to Sidd and Odd.

They kept whispering and laughing and pointing to Ulrich and Yumi.

All of a sudden Jeremy's laptop started beeping.

"MA'AM CAN I PLEASE GO TO THE INFIRMARY?" asked Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Sidd, and Matthew.

The Lyoko gang looked at Sidd and Matthew.

"...well I suppose so." said Mrs.Hertz.

They all ran out with Sidd and Matthew on their tail.

"You-guy's-go-away!" yelled Ulrich.

"No-we-want-to-know-about-Lyoko!" yelled Matthew and Sidd in unison.

They all ran to the factory.

"Well...I guess it can't be any harm...ok into Lyoko!" said Jeremy as he started up the program.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Ulrich!"

"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Ulrich!"

"Virtualization!''

"Ok now you three." said Jeremy from his supercomputer chair.

"Transfer Sidd, Transfer Matthew, Transfer Odd."

Scanner Sidd, Scanner Matthew, Scanner Odd."

"Virtualization!"

They all landed in Lyoko.

Matthew got up and looked at himself

He looked like Aelita, but all blue and longer hair. He had slit eye's like a cat's and he had fanged teeth.

He also didn't have any weapons.

He looked at Sidd.

Sidd had a weapon, at least that's what that thing looked like.

It was a giant boomerang.

He looked like Ulrich, but with shorts and not a man-skirt (LOL!)

Matthew looked at everyone else.

_'That's not fair...they all have weapons...why don't I?'_ he thought.

"Watch out guy's, there's a mega-tank coming your way."

"WE'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!" shouted Sidd and Matthew as they stepped forward.

The mega-tank rolled up, but before it could open, Matthew and Sidd started rolling it towards the edge, singing, 'Roll, Roll, Roll, the mega-tank, gently into the

digital sea, merrily merrily merrily merrily, It will die you see?' They started laughing as it went into the digital sea.

Aelita reached the tower.

"Ok Matthew and Sidd you won't remember this."

She put in the code.

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

The white light engulfed everything once more.


	3. The Struggle Within

**Cousin?**

**Chapter: 3 The Struggle Within.**

**Last time on Code Lyoko: **_"Ok Matthew and Sidd you won't remember this." said Yumi_

_Aelita put in the code._

_"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"_

_The white light engulfed everything once more._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew got off the plane and yawned. He looked around the airport. _'Well...France couldn't suck anymore.' _he thought as he hoisted up his backpack some more.

He walked towards Kadic and the principals office. "Hello...Mr...Delmas? Where is the Ishyama house?" asked Matthew looking dull.

"Er- just a couple of blocks that way." said Mr. Delmas without looking at him. "Uh...thanks." said Matthew with a hint of annoyance as he walked to the Ishyama

house. He stood on the porch waiting for a good half hour before knocking on their door. Mr. Ishyama answered it. "Are you...Matthew?" he asked weirdly looking at him.

Matthew definatly didn't belong in France. He had on a long sleeve shirt with a short sleeve shirt over it. The long sleeve shirt was dark grey and the short sleeve

shirt was pitch black. He had on sagging khaki pant's which were also pitch black. He also had a black baseball cap and black long hair.

He had dark sunglasses so you couldn't see his eye's. "That's me." Matthew said with no emotion. _'Him and Yumi have alot in common.' _thought Mr.Ishyama, as

he led Matthew into the house. "Yumi will be home any second now, so go unpack in the guest room." Mr.Ishyama said while pointing it out to him.

Matthew walked up the stairs and dissappeared into the guest room, just as Yumi came in. "Hi dad." she said before running to her room.

Matthew finished unpacking and took his backpack off. Out jumped a small bull dog. "Shhh...be quiet...bad boy." he whispered as the dog started chewing on the pillow.

"MATTHEW! COME MEET YUMI!" Mr. Ishyama yelled from downstair's. Matthew groaned as he walked down the stairs.

Matthew and Yumi locked eye's. _'What the...what happened to the nice funny Matthew? Now he look's all gothic...like me...'_ thought Yumi.

_'Great another gothic poser...at least she's cute...she's my cousin to...that suck's.'_ Matthew thought as he looked Yumi up and down.

"Nice to meet you, Yumi." Matthew said while holding his hand out. Yumi accepted his and shook his hand.

"He'll be attending all your classes Yumi so he can scare that **Ulrich** boy away." said her father lacing venom in Ulrich's name.

"Ulrich, huh, he your boyfriend?" Matthew asked Yumi. "Well...uh...yes." she answered stuttering. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her, Uncle Yin." Matthew said

confidently, as he walked back upstairs. Yumi went to her room and called up Jeremy.

"Jeremy? Did X.A.N.A screw up the R.T.T.P?" she asked.

"Not that I know of, Yumi, why?" asked her geniuse friend.

"Well...Matthew's different, I...' she got cut off as her father yelled at her ot go to sleep. '...gotta go, you'll see tomorrow, bye." she hung up and fell on her bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew and Yumi walked to school in silence.

They walked up to the Lyoko gang and they gaped at Matthew. Ulrich glared at him, but Matthew was to busy staring at Naomi.

Jeremy upon looking at Matthew, took out his laptop and searched through it, just as Sidd and William came up. "YOOOO MATT!" Yelled Sidd scaring everyone

except Matthew and William. "Hey Sidd...William." Matthew said the last part with venom. William only nodded and the three boy's walked to their classes.

"Okay...what the hell just happend?" asked Ulrich. "Well...no bug's with the R.T.T.P program, so, I guess that was the real Matthew we just saw." said Jeremy,

obviously confused as the rest of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay everyone, your poems are do today." said the teacher.

"Hmmm Matthew you first then." Matthew got up and read his poem aloud.

**Love equals nothing.**

_A broken heart, a shattered soul, lost in touch, a tainted world,   
crying inside, crying out, let darkness be your guide.  
A loaded gun, an infected mind, love was always the only crime,  
stain your blood, don't be afraid, in due time...It will all go away.  
A broken heart, a shattered soul._

All the girl's clapped, even though they hadn't heard a word because they were staring at him to much.

Matthew sat back down and started talking to William.

_'There is definatly something wrong here...'_ thought Yumi.


	4. Hormonal Urges

**Chapter: 4 Hormonal Urges.**

The lyoko gang were talking about Matthew when of course Sissy interupted.

"Well, Yumi, I believe your cousin has found love...in me." she said as she walked over to Matthew, William, and Sidd. Yumi looked disbeleivingly as Matthew motioned for

Sissy to join his table. Sissy, instead of sitting next to him, decided to sit on his lap, earning a smile from Matthew, and a gasp from the lyoko gang.

"That little slut!" said Yumi, her face full of disgust. "What do you care Yumi? It's actually an upside. No more Sissy!" Yelled Odd.

All of a sudden a soccer ball came outta nowhere and hit Odd in the face. Aelita looked to where it came from an noticed Matthew standing up, glaring so feircly, it would

match the devil's. "Yumi...that cousin of yours is dead." growled Ulrich as he walked over to Matthew. "Look, Matt, just because---" Ulrich got cut off as Matthew punched him in the face.

Ulrich stumbled a little before falling back. Yumi screamed and ran forward to help Ulrich.

Matthew knelt down beside Ulrich's head. "Well...Ulrich...that clears that up. So we won't do that again will we?" he asked as if he were talking to a child.

Matthew grabbed Ulrich's hand and picked him up. He then dusted him off and looked at the people crowding around them. "Well...WHAT YOU LOOKING AT!" he yelled at them. They sat back down as fast as possible.

Matthew sat down, as Yumi led Ulrich back to their table. "Damn...he can hit hard." Ulrich mumbled. Yumi got up to get some ice for Ulrich,

when she saw Matthew and William looking at her the way Ulrich used to when he was lusting after her.

She tryed not to be creeped out and sat back down and offered the ice to Ulrich. Ulrich happily took it and they all went to their next class. _'Chorus ugh i hate chorus..._'

thought Matthew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay class, today we'll all be singing solo's for song's." said the choir teacher as everyone groaned.

"Up first, Yumi Ishyama." Yumi shyly walked up and picked a song.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on. _

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Everyone clapped as she sat back down. Matthew seemed entranced in her voice, until William hit him in the back of the head and pointed at Ulrich.

"Next up Ulrich Stern."

Matthew tripped Ulrich, and he stumbled, blushing he picked a song.

The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache  
That hangs from above

(Chorus)I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival  
You're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache  
That hangs from above

(Chorus)

And I've dropped out, I've burned up  
I fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on  
Remembered the thing that you said

(Chorus)  
(Chorus)

The greatest fan of your life

Matthew glared at Ulrich as he sat next to Yumi, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Mr. Hollow's, Dunbar, and Mask, you three together." said the teacher.

"Fine." said Matthew as they all walked up there.

"Alright boy's...it's time to dance." he whispered to them and played the music.

_Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor  
Just for the attention.  
Cause that's just ridiculously on  
But she sure is going to get it  
(The attention and the bullets)  
Here's the setting  
Fashion magazines line the walls  
The walls line the bullet holes  
You sure, you sure you let her have it?  
You sure, you sure you _

Have some composure  
And where is your posture?  
Oh no no!  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger all wrong

Have some composure  
And where is your posture?  
Oh no no!  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger all wrong

Give me envy  
Give me malice  
Give me attention  
Give me envy  
Give me malice  
Baby, give me a break!

When I say "Shotgun," you say "Wedding"  
Shotgun wedding  
Shotgun wedding

Well she didn't choose this role  
But she'll play it and make it sincere  
So you cry, you cry  
(Baby give me a break!)  
But they believe it from the tears  
And the teeth right down to the blood  
At her feet  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogens and wearing Aubergine dreams  
(Baby give me a break!)

Have some composure  
And where is your posture?  
Oh no no!  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger all wrong

Have some composure  
And where is your posture?  
Oh no no!  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger all wrong

Come on, this is screaming photo op  
(It's time to dance)  
Come on, this is screaming photo op  
(It's time to dance)  
Come on  
Come on  
This is screaming  
This is screaming  
This is screaming photo op

Have some composure  
And where is your posture?  
(You sure, you sure let her have it?)  
You're pulling the trigger  
(You sure you sure you)

Give me envy  
Give me malice  
Give me attention  
Give me envy  
Give me malice  
Baby give me a break!  
When I say "Shotgun," you say "Wedding"  
Shotgun wedding  
Shotgun wedding

Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogens and boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys  
Hiding in estrogens and wearing Aubergine dreams.'

They sat down as Sissy and everyone of their fan club clapped.

"Very good there boy's." The teacher said as the bell rang concluding school.

Matthew and Yumi walked home in silence, and when they arrived at the Ishyama's Matthew disappeared upstairs again and Yumi swore she heard a faint barking sound.

"I know something's going on here, I just know." she said confidently as she ran up to her room.

The doorbell rang, and Matthew appeared to answer it.

"Hello Ulrich." he said icily.

"Uh..Hey Matt, is Yumi here?" asked Ulrich.

Matthew smiled, knowing Yumi was changing in her room.

"Yeah, she's in her room, go right ahead in." said Matthew still smiling

"Thanks." said Ulrich as he ran up to Yumi's room.

Matthew counted on his finger's "Three...two...one!" he said.

Yumi shreiked and Ulrich yelped in surprise.

" Ahhh Hormonal Urges." Matthew said loud enough for both of them to hear him.


	5. Quite Irratating

**Chapter: 5 Quite Irratating.**

**-CAUTION- Rabbling before chapter! -CAUTION-**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Hey guy's, thanks for the reveiws, but I can't start without that little gothic freak!"**

**Ulrich: "But, Yumi's right there!" he says pointing to her.**

**Yumi: "Ulrich...If i wasn't waiting to kill Matthew, I'd kill you first!"**

**Ulrich rubs the back of his neck nervously.**

**Matthew walks in, breathing heavily.**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Where the hell were you ya freak?"**

**Matthew: "Uhh running from some...people...anyway I'm---" he get's interrupted as one reveiwer walks in the door.**

**purplelover: "Matthew...prepare to be...TACKLED!"**

**purplelover tackles Matthew and they disappear in a anime smoke fight.**

**Sephireth Hopper get's an Anime sweat drop and an annoyance sign: "Hey, HEY! Careful with the clothes, those were expensive!.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MATTHEW!" yelled Yumi and Ulrich, as they ran after Matthew.

"Run Run Run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the ginger--" Matthew got cut off as he bumped into something. He looked up at the thing and saw it looked like a squid.

"What the----?" he got cut off again as the Scipizoa wrapped it's tentacles around him, engulfing him in a red aura.

"Where is he?" asked Yumi angrily. Ulrich looked around. "YUMI!" he yelled pointing. Yumi looked where he was pointing.

She gasped as she saw the Scipizoa and her cousin. She pulled out her cell phone and called Jeremy.

"Jeremy? Oh...hi Aelita...anyway, the Scipizoa has Matthew! What do we do?" she asked panicly.

Jeremy popped open his laptop and accesed Lyoko. "The Scipizoa almost has all his memory, try to destroy it!"

Yumi told Ulrich and looked around. Ulrich picked up a pipe and thrust it into the Scipizoa.

It exploded leaving an unconscience(sp?) Matthew on the ground. "Ok...but he's still unconscience, Aelita always woke up imediantly so why didn't Matthew?" she asked Jeremy.

"Maybe, beacuse Aelita was virtual." said Jeremy as he hung up.

Yumi and Ulrich looked down at Matthew. He looked really worthless. All black clothes and vacant expression. He looked dead.

"Well, now what do we do with him?" asked Ulrich. Just then, Matthew stirred and opened his eye's. He got to his knee's and rubbed his head. "What...what..happened?"

he asked.

Yumi held out a hand, and pulled Matthew up. Matthew put one hand to his temple and drew back blood. His temple started to bleed heavily so they could all see it.

"Oh...bloody hell..." he said and then collapsed. Yumi screamed again and Ulrich shushed her, as her parent's car pulled up.

Mr.Ishyama got out of the car and rushed towards them. "What happened here?" he asked looking accusingly at Ulrich.

"Umm...we don't know, we found him like that." lied Yumi as she shifted.

Ulrich nodded. Mr. Ishyama looked between them and then looked down at Matthew. "Well...Ulrich help me carry him into the house."

Ulrich nodded and helped him.

Mrs.Ishyama was about to question but decided against it and went to get some bandages.

She came back and wrapped his cut. "Matthew...Matthew...wake up..." Yumi said soothingly.

Matthew just stirred. "I think you should get back to school, Ulrich." said her father.

Ulrich nodded and left quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi went down from her room and decided to see if Matthew was awake yet.

He was still out, so she decided to stay for a few minutes. She sat beside him and stroked his hair fondly. Matthew stirred and his head turned.

Yumi was entranced at how handsome he was. He stirred again but opened his eye's. "Yu--Yu--...Yumi?" he asked after rubbing his head.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "Not very good...what _was_ that thing?" he asked while trying to get his vision to focus.

Yumi thought for a few minutes. "I dont know, it was big though." she said mentally hitting herself.

Matthew stared at her and Yumi noticed his eye's were kinda blue and grey. They were enchanting. Matthew looked around and at his watch reading the time. It was 5:45.

"Well...we might as well go to school." he said standing up. Yumi pulled him back down and said, "Are you sure you want to go to school like that?" she said referring to his bandage.

"I'll be fine, it's not like I got shot." he said matter-of-factly. Yumi nodded slowly and went to go get her bookbag.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew and Yumi walked to school, but this time Matthew grabbed Yumi's hand.

Yumi wanted to question this but thought against it. _'Maybe he's just a little scared...' _she thought. They soon arrived at Kadic.

Yumi was glad that she was in the same class as all her friend's now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FlashBack! Close to end of the year. The test is sorta like the End Of Grade test's._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Yumi walked to the gang. "Hey guy's." she said cheerfully._

_"Hey Yumi." everyone said._

_The bell rang and Yumi had an important test._

_  
"I wish you could stay with us longer..." Ulrich said before following Jeremy and Odd._

_Yumi thought, 'hey...I can!' she walked to her class, prepared to fail the test._

_"Ms.Ishyama, you failed your test...so...you'll have to be let back, and repeat the 9th grade next year." said the teacher._

_Yumi almost jumped for joy, but just nodded and walked out._

_"That's great, Yumi!" said Ulrich happily as he hugged her._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Matthew and Yumi walked over to the gang and Matthew immediantly let go of Yumi's hand.

He stood waiting for the bell to ring.

Yumi moved over to Jeremy. "Is he ok? He hasn't said two word's to me since 5:45 a.m." she asked.

Jeremy opened his laptop. "Hm...X.A.N.A's attack didn't work so maybe he's just being Matthew again."

Yumi nodded, but she was still worried.

The bell rang and they set off to class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok class your poems for the week are do." said the teacher.

"Hmm...Matthew Hollows you first."

Matthew got up and cleared his throat before reading his poem.

_A liquid drips from my hands,  
And onto the ground...  
It as red as a rose,  
Yet as flowing as water.  
The taste is like cold,solid, metal.  
As it drips to the ground I hear the sounds,  
drip, drop  
drip, drop  
I slowly fall onto the ground,  
Covered in the substance that I shed from my body...  
I close my eyes,  
hearing those last sounds...  
drip,  
drop..._

The class just stayed silent as Matthew walked back and sat down.

"Well...er...that was...nice." said the teacher, "Yumi, you next."

Yumi read her poem.

_I lay here on the floor  
surrounded by the shards  
you let me fall  
and broke my glass heart_

I am confused  
you said you loved  
but was that true?  
how could i have fallen for you?

here, as i lay on the shards of my heart  
sighing  
crying  
dying  
bleeding, all cause of you

but i cannot hate you for what you have done to me  
i can only hate myself  
for who could ever love me?  
i was just a girl  
with the silly dream of love...

Everyone looked shocked, as Yumi sat down, why had Yumi done an emo poem? Thought everyone.

"Nice...nice...Miss Aelita Stones?"

Innocent little Aelita stood up shyly and read her poem.

_No matter what, everyone has feelings,  
Even the people who think that they don't do…  
It could be from love to pain,  
Or happy to mad or sad.  
Or even from good to bad.  
No matter what though,   
Everyone has feelings._

Everyone clapped and Aelita blushed a little and sat down.

The bell rang dismissing them into Gym.

--------------------------


	6. Three Word's Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Chapter: 6 Three Word's Wrapped Around Your Finger.**

**Sephireth Hopper: Thank you, again for the reviews! But, unfortunatley, I can't order these freak's around till Matthew get's back from his...wherever the hell he is. AND DON'T WORRY, NO HILLBILLY STUFF! >.> lol.**

**Ulrich, Yumi and Odd back away slowly.**

**Matthew walks in and goes over to me.**

**Matthew: "Dude...where's my sunglasses...and my DRUM!" He Sidd William and me start laughing.**

**Yumi: "Ok..what the hell does, 'drum' mean?" **

**Matthew just laughed harder as one more reviewer came in the door with purplelover.**

**purplelover: "See, I told you Matthew was here!"**

**deadinside72: "Whoa, you were right." pay's purplelover ten buck's.**

**Sephireth Hopper get's an anime sweat drop. "Is this some sort of Open House day?"**

**deadinside72: "Well, no, but I wanna fight...hmmm...who do I wanna fight...hmmm...ULRICH(random lol)**

**Ulrich: "Me? Why me?" **

**deadinside72 tackles Ulrich and they get stuck in an anime smoke fight.**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Well, who care's about Ulrich(lol). OKAY 6TH CHAPTER COMING AT YA!"**

-----------------------------------------------

The gang had just gotten back from gym, and they were tired. They all went to the bench to cool off.

Matthew pulled out two pencil's and began tapping Yumi on the head with them softly. "Quit it, Matt!" she said giggling.

Matthew stopped but continued five minutes after. "Matt...stop." Yumi said seriously. Matthew stopped and Sidd whispered in his ear, "Yumi's not a drum, but you can still bang her!"

Matthew and Sidd burst out laughing and the rest of the gang looked at them weirdly. Matthew whispered the joke in William's ear, and he burst out laughing to.

The bell rang and Matthew kept repeating 'Drum' forcing William and Sidd to snicker. Sissy and her two 'friends' just passed the gang so Matthew said, "S-I-S-S-Y, the

sound of her name makes the little boy's cry, (insert crazy scream) PISSY SISSY!" Sidd and William burst out laughing like Matthew and Sissy blushed and ran off.

Ulrich and Odd were laughing hysterically. They composed themselves and walked into Matth class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sidd?" asked Matthew. "Yeah?" he responded. "Drum!" Sidd burst out laughing, as the gang walked out of the school.

"What's with the drum thing guys?" asked Odd. Matthew and Sidd grinned evily and Matthew whispered it into Odd's ear. Odd's eyes went wide and then he burst out laughing.

Yumi then grabbed Matthew and said, "Come on, we gotta go." Matthew waved bye and walked by her, taking his hand in her's.

They walked home and Matthew ran up to his room. Yumi went to right in her diary.

_'Matthew Sidd, and William acted really weird today, they kept talking about a drum, and laughing themselves to death.'_

She put it up and then she heard a faint crash from Matthew's room. She opened his door to find him holding a bull dog puppy and a broken vase on the floor.

"What the...why's there a dog here?" she asked puzzled. "Umm, I'd like you to meet my dog...?" he asked stupidly.

Yumi just shook her head and cleaned up the broken vase. Matthew put the dog back in the closet, where it lived with a bed and some food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi was getting dressed for her date with Ulrich and she left. Matthew was out somewhere, he said he'd be back later.

Yumi was walking toward Kadic when she heard a loud **_BANG!_** She spun on the spot to see a car possesed by X.A.N.A whirling towards her, faster than a bullet.

Yumi couldn't move. She felt someone push her out of the way and she fell down. She looked up to see Matthew shooting at the car's tires. He blew up the car after shooting at it five time's.

He put the gun back in his pocket and walked over o help Yumi up. "Hey...you ...ok?" he asked painfully. Yumi wondered about his painfilled voice, when she

remembered he pushed her out of the way so of course he would be hurt. She was about to ask him if he was alright when he interrupted, "Well, go find Ulrich and go out, seeya at...home." he said rather slowly.

He limped a little and walked home. Yumi turned around and walked towards Ulrich's dorm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yumi's date was over, she walked home, feeling as light as air. She opened the door to find Matthew not home, or her parent's for that matter.

She saw a note on the door and read it. _Yumi, we've taken Matthew to the hospital. See you soon, love Mom and Dad._

_'The hospital? I thought he was ok.'_ she thought. She sat in her room waiting, but fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi woke up the next morning, but noticed that no one came home. She was getting worried by the second.

She decided to call her parent's. "Hello, mom? Is Matthew ok?" she asked. "Well...it's hard to say, dear, we haven't heard from the doctor yet. We'll be home as soon as

we hear from the doctor, dear." "Ok, bye mom." Yumi hung up the phone and went to go see her friend's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her parent's came home soon after that. Matthew was alright, just a hurt leg from where the car hit him.

"Matthew, we're gonna go to sleep, night dear." said Mrs.Ishyama. Matthew nodded as they went up the stair's.

All of a sudden, Matthew grabbed his head and his eye's flickered and then held the X.A.N.A symbol. He stood up, but then faltered.

He growled with a X.A.N.A like voice and shot a bolt of lightning at his leg. It fixed immediantly. Matthew walked towards the door and ran towards Kadic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Mistakes

**Chapter: 7 Mistakes.**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Thank you for all the reveiw's but we can't start yet because Aelita's gone and no one cares to look for her!"**

**Jeremie: "Hey...I just can't look, it's not like I don't care!"**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Right...right..."**

**Aelita walks in the door with a puppy.**

**Aelita: "Sorry I'm late but, this puppy told me to kill people."**

**Aelita's covered in blood.**

**Sephireth Hopper: "...come here Aelita..."**

**Aelita walk's over to Sephireth: "Yes?"**

**Sephireth slap's her and take's the puppy away.**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Hey...this is Matthew's puppy. MATTHEW! GET OVER HERE!"**

**Matthew walks in and stare's at Aelita and the puppy.**

**Matthew: "Aw, goddanmit, Aelita, you listened to it?"**

**Aelita nod's and goes to change from her blood spattered clothes.**

**Matthew: "Jesus, what a fucking idiot, damn she's to naive."**

**Ulrich Odd and Yumi agree, while Jeremie just glares.**

**Aelita walks back in all clean.: "Ok, I'm back.**

**Sephireth Hopper: "About time, bitch. Matthew take this animal back to the Ishiyama's."**

**Matthew take's it and disappear's.**

**All of a sudden two reveiwer's walk in again.**

**purplelover: "Hmm where is she..THERE SHE IS!"**

**deadinside72: Aelita you are to damn naive and fucking stupid to live, DIE!**

**Aelita and deadinside72 disappear in an anime smoke fight.**

**Sephireth Hopper: "...CATFIGHT!"**

**Odd and Ulrich bring out the chair's and popcorn.**

**Jeremie: "Aren't you going to help her?"**

**Ulrich: "...why?"**

**Jeremie: "...good point."**

**Jeremie sits down and watches the show.**

**Matthew come's back in and barely misses getting pulled in the fight.**

**Matthew: "What the hell?"**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Catfight, pull up a chair."**

**Matthew shrugs and watches to.**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Anyway, on with the chapter!"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew walks out of the house and he look's around.

He growls with a X.A.N.A induced voice and run's toward Kadic. He enter's the campus and start's to look around for any member of the gang.

He spot's Yumi and his eyes fix themselves so they don't have the X.A.N.A symbol anymore, but he's still controlled.

"Hey, Yumi, get over here!" he shout's in his normal voice. Yumi look's at him and walk's over to him.

"Matthew! Your ok." she say's while hugging him. Matthew just stand's there until she's done. "Yeah."

"Well, Ulrich wanted me to go to the movie's with him, so, bye." said Yumi as she walked off.

Matthew grabbed her arm and wrenched it behind her back. Yumi cringed in pain and whimpered. "Oh, your not going anywhere, Yumi." he said some of X.A.N.A's voice leaking through.

Yumi's eye's widened at the thought of her cousin doing this. Yumi screamed out Ulrich's name, but as soon as she did, she hit the ground unconscious.

Matthew stared at her with the X.A.N.A symbol back in his eyes. He put's Yumi over his left shoulder and run's toward the factory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich check's his cell phone for the hundreth time, hoping Yumi left a message.

He looked worried. His cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. "Ulrich! X.A.N.A's launched an attack!" said a panicked Jeremie.

Ulrich hung up the phone and knew at once, something happened to Yumi. Ulrich grabbed Odd from the cafeteria and the gang raced to the factory.

Once they got inside, Matthew was waiting for them. Yumi was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello lyoko gang." he said in his normal voice. "Matthew...where's Yumi!" Ulrich shouted.

"Hmm...Yumi...Yumi...Oh I remember!" taunt's Matthew as he put's a hand behind his back.

"Hmm..oh yes here she is!" he shout's as he shoot's Ulrich with a lightning bolt.

Jeremie gasped. "It's X.A.N.A!" the blond haired geniuse said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd looked around for a weapon and found an old rusty pipe.

"Jeremie, Aelita, you two into Lyoko, I'll handle him." he said bravely.

Ulrich just regained consciousness and got up.

Jeremie and Aelita raced towards the elavator, only to be thrust back by Matthew.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Matthew taunted them.

Odd raised the pipe, but it twisted into the X.A.N.A symbol and fell to the ground.

Ulrich was backing away from Matthew.

"GET OVER HERE!" Matthew yelled as a rope with an arrow came out of his hand and plunged into Ulrich's chest.

Matthew then tugged on it and Ulrich was wrenched over to him.

The rope and arrow went back into Matthew's hand and Matthew grabbed Ulrich by the throat.

"You will never get your precious Yumi, or this human back." he said before throwing Ulrich at Odd, knocking them both down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Yumi was unconscious in lyoko.

Yumi drifted in Carthage in anti-gravity.

Yumi opened her eye's and a muffled scream escaped her.

She looked around and saw some creeper's guarding her.

Yumi franticly tried to loosen her ropes but they were to tight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew kept taunting the gang, but somehow Aelita and Jeremie got passed him into the computer room.

"Ok, Aelita, I'm going to send you into Carthage, that's were Yumi is, but be careful, the Scipizoa might capture you." said Jeremie as Aelita headed towards the scanner room.

Matthew let Ulrich go and focused on Odd. Ulrich went to the scanner room bleeding from the wound in his chest from the rope and arrow.

Ulrich stumbled into the supercomputer room and leaned on Jeremie's chair. "Ulrich, if your good enough to go into Lyoko, you can help Aelita in Carthage."

Ulrich stepped into his scanner and waited for virtualization.

"Scanner Ulrich, Transfer Ulrich, Virtualization!" said Jeremie typing the code.

Ulrich felt the familiar tingling sensation as he fell into Lyoko.

Jeremie typed in the code Scipio, and Ulrich was transfered into Carthage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, is that all you got?" yelled Odd as he fought Matthew.

Matthew smiled evily, "Why do you think I let Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich escape into Lyoko? Because, this time, I'm prepared." He then high kicked Odd into a pillar.

Odd looked up at him wearily and then fell unconscious. Matthhew grinned evily. "Virtualization." he said icily, as he disappeared into Lyoko.

He reappeared in Carthage, just between Yumi and Aelita and Ulrich. Ulrich's eyes opened in fear.

"Ok, enough playing around, children, give me Aelita or face your death!" he emphasized death with an icy grin.

Ulrich looked from Aelita to Yumi. "Never!" He shouted as he split into three.

"Jeremie where's the tower?" Aelita asked franticly.

"It's in the forest region, here I'll transfer you." said Jeremie as he typed in the Scipio code again.

Aelita was transfered right in front of the tower.

She stepped inside it and ran to the upper chamber.

"Aelita Code?..."

Back in Carthage, Matthew was hold the real Ulrich and tighening his windpipe, trying to crush it.

Matthew tightened his grip on Ulrich, hearing a faint cracking noise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lyoko..." read the screen as it descended. "Tower deactivated." said Aelita.

Matthew let go of Ulrich and he just stood there.

Ulrich got up rubbing his throat.

He wondered why Matthew wasn't unconscious when a **_BANG! _** was heard again and Matthew fell down, unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich were devirtualized before Matthew.

Matthew fell out of a scanner onto the ground. Ulrich and Yumi stared at him. Odd took Matthew's hand and turned him so he was on his back.

His face was blank, like he was dead and his hair covered most of his face. "I think he's ok,but what was with that loud bang?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie tried to find a solution, but couldn't. "Well, that's over with." Yumi said tiredly and Ulrich hoisted Matthew up and supported him with one arm around his neck.

Matthew'e eyes shot open. He wrenched out of Ulrich's grasp. "What happened?" he asked wearily. Jeremie breathed a sigh of relief that Matthew didn't remember.

"Come om Matt, time to go home." said Yumi as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her house.

"Ok, the Matthew trust factor just went back to zero." said Odd rubbing his head.

"What was it before?" asked Aelita. "Negative five." Ulrich joked as they laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But back in Lyoko, X.A.N.A was furious. "One more attack is all I need, then I'll tell him the truth." his evil laugh echoed throughout all the sector's.


	8. You Know You Can't Win

**Chapter: 8 You Know You Can't Win.**

**Last Time On Code: Lyoko.**

_Back in Lyoko, X.A.N.A was furious. "One more attack is all I need, then I'll tell him the truth." his evil laugh echoed throughout all the sector's._

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi came down from her room and was about to knock on Matthew's door, when her mother interupted her.

"He's not feeling to good, Yumi, he'll have to stay home." Mrs. Ishiyama said. "Ok...bye mom." said Yumi as she headed out the door.

Matthew tossed in his bed, wide awake, thinking. **_"You can't deny me for long, Matthew..."_** said X.A.N.A in his head.

_"Oh yeah? Just watch ya digital freak!" _said Matthew right back at him before getting up and putting on his gothic clothes.

He headed out the door, careful not to get caught by X.A.N.A's polymorphic clones that took the shape of Yumi's parents.

He looked around and saw their car. He opened the door and hopped in. "Ok...umm...keys keys...I don't need keys!" he yelled at himself as he hot wired the car.

He stepped on the gas pedal as hard as he could and sped off toward the fastest way to the factory.

Matthew stopped at the school's forest and went down into the sewer and soon ended up in the factory. He sat in the supercomputer chair and began typing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi found her friend's at school. "Hey Yumi, where's Matt?" asked Aelita.

"My mom said he wasn't feeling good, so he's not here." she answered. Jeremie and Aelita exchanged glances and Jeremie checked the superscan.

"Hmm...no activated tower's...maybe just a cold." said Jeremie. "Well, come on, time to get wet!" said Odd as he, Ulrich, and Jeremie went to go change into their swimsuit's.

Back at the factory, Matthew was franticly typing. **_"Matthew, this is silly, why are you protecting them? It's not like they _**

**_trust you or even like you."_** X.A.N.A hissed in his ear. "SHUT UP!" shouted Matthew, and it echoed throughout the empty room.

Matthew searched the Lyoko chronicles that Jeremie kept. He deleted all of them. **_"That's my boy..."_** "Well, Jeremie would never have found the anti-virus, now

time to turn off the supercomputer." Matthew said as he headed into the main control room. **_"Wait, Matthew, If you let me live, We can rule the world _**

**_together..."_** Matthew stopped the elavator just a few feet above the main control room. "Rule the whole world eh? Hmm...that doesn't sound to bad..." said

Matthew as he headed back up. **_"Come now, young Matthew, even your silly little cousin won't be able to stop you, and that Ulrich boy won't even _**

**_match your power..."_** Matthew suddenly had a red aura around him. It disappeared and he balled up his fist's. He opened his hand and thrust his arm at a wall.

A bolt of lightning came out of his hand and struck the wall with tremendous force. "Nice!" Matthew said excitedly.

**_"Matthew, time for my fun..."_** X.A.N.A hissed in his ear.

Matthew walked over to the computer and pressed the enter button. He heard a scanner activate and the elavator come back up. "Ah, this is much better." said a

voice from the elavator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no, X.A.N.A's activated a tower!" whispered Jeremie to his friends.

"Come on!" yelled Odd and they ran from the pool area toward the sewer's.

The figure inside the elavator came into veiw. He had a Black t-shirt and black jeans. He also had long black hair. He had a red line under his left eye.

And in the middle of his forehead was the X.A.N.A symbol. "Very good, Matthew." he said with a voice as cold as ice. "Now it's time for you to help me,

X.A.N.A." Matthew said. "Of course, but first..." Xana pointed towards the factory entrance where the lyoko gang rushed in.

Jeremie gasped. "Xana!" he half shouted half asked. "But, of course." Xana said confidentily. Ulrich charged at Xana, but a lightning bolt hit him square in then

chest. "Now now, Ulrich." said Matthew as he stood beside Xana. Ulrich was thrown into a nearby pillar and fell to the ground.

Yumi gasped and was about to run towards Ulrich when Matthew now stood in front of her. "You know there's no way out now, Yumi." he said coldly.

Yumi backed away from him and looked at her friends. "What can we do?" she asked. "...nothing..." said Jeremie breathlessly.

Yumi was shocked Jeremie would give up this easily. She turned around and stared at Xana and Matthew. _'They look so...alike."_ she thought.

"Like father, like son." Xana said, reading Yumi's mind. Yumi froze. "This means...your..." she started.

"Yes, I am Matthew's **real** father." Xana said. Matthew didn't seem to phazed by this information. "Your not my...?" Yumi tried to ask.

"No." Matthew finished for her, with an evil grin on his face. Ulrich started to regain consciousness. Matthew looked over at him and in the blink of an eye, was over by him.

He grabbed Ulrich by his throat and turned towards Yumi. Ulrich kicked his legs and tried to struggle but it was useless.

"You know, Yumi. I could kill him right now if I wanted to. But I won't, if you beg me not to." he said with that sick grin on his face.

Yumi's face of despair turned into disgust. But she looked at Matthew's hand tightening around Ulrich throat."

"Please, don't Matthew, please, don't kill him." she said quietly. Matthew frowned a little and threw Ulrich down at Yumi's feet. Yumi kneeled beside him and held his head in her lap.

Matthew's frown turned to anger and his fist's charged with electricity. Odd jumped over Ulrich and Yumi and ran at Matthew.

"Odd, no!" screamed Jeremie and Aelita. Matthew caught Odd in midjump and tightened his hand around his throat.

"Please, don't kill him Matthew, please!" sobbed Yumi.

Matthew just smiled and wrenched his arm. A sick **_Crack!_** rang through the air as Odd's body went limp. Yumi started crying and she bowed her head.

"Ohhhhh, such a pity, and you could have saved him to, ahahahaha!" laughed Matthew as he laid Odd's body on the floor.

Ulrich had witnessed all of this and decided to end it. He jumped up and did his Pin Chilat pose(whatever it is).

Matthew just laughed at him. "You know you can't win." taunted Xana.

"I've already destroyed the Lyoko chronicles and all your controls, you cannot win, ever." Matthew said icily.

Ulrich just balled up his fists, but Yumi put a hand on his shoulder. "He's right Ulrich, we can't win, he'd just kill us like he killed Odd if we tried." she said solemly.

Ulrich looked into her eyes and embraced her. Her tears and his mixed.

Aelita and Jeremie looked at each other franticly. Matthew crossed his arms. "ARE YOU QUITE DONE YET?" he yelled at Ulrich and Yumi, scaring them into letting each other go.

Jeremie tried to think of a way to beat Xana and Matthew, but he just couldn't. Odd gave his life in a despearate attempt to beat Matthew.

Jeremie felt tears streaming down his face as he fell to the ground. Aelita went to his side and hugged him, crying too.

"Oh don't worry, you'll have plenty time to grieve in the after life." Xana said coldly. Matthew looked at all of them and back at Odd.

He felt a couple of tears stream down his face but he didn't wipe them away. This was the right thing wasn't it? This is what he wanted, to be with his real dad.

But...he didn't want this. He walked over to Odd's body and looked at it. Odd was dead, nothing could change that, not even a return to the past.

But Matthew could change what happened next. Matthew looked at Xana. Xana was just hell bent on destruction, he wouldn't have time to spend with his own son.

Then Matthew looked at the gang. They were all crying as he was now. And they were all he had when he had came here.

Matthew grabbed the sides of his head and fell to the ground crying silently and shaking his head. _'Your supposed to wake up from nightmares...WAKE UP!_'

he screamed at himself. _'This can't be real...it has to be a nightmare...but...i felt Odd's heart stop beating and his windpipe crack...Nightmares aren't that _

_specific...'_ He kept shaking his head as he heard Xana walking over to him. "Get up Matthew." Xana growled._ 'I've dreamed of getting killed but...Xana belongs_

_in a nightmare...he doesn't deserve to be real...'_ he thought not hearing Xana. "I said GET UP!" Xana yelled as he kicked Matthew in the gut.

Matthew stood up shakily and drew in a huge breath. Matthew nodded and walked over to Yumi and Ulrich, tears still streaming down his face.

He leared over them with one hand raised, convulsing electricity. Yumi and Ulrich looked up at him and noticed he was crying. Xana was laughing evily behind them

as he waited for Matthew to kill them.

Matthew raised his hand higher only saying one last thing.

_"I'm sorry..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: OHHHH Cliffy .lol. I'm evillllll... ''


	9. Among The Betrayed

**Chapter: 9 Among The Betrayed.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Time On Code Lyoko:**

_Matthew raised his hand higher only saying one last thing._

_"I'm sorry..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew stood there with his hand raised. Ulrich and Yumi bowed their heads.

Matthew smiled. He spun around quickly and shot Xana with his lightning bolt. "ODD NOW!" he yelled.

Odd jumped up from his little act and stuck a syringe of nano bots into Xana.

Xana howled in anger and rage. He disappeared. "Nice work Odd." said Matthew helping Ulrich and Yumi up.

Yumi and Ulrich looked as confused as Jeremie and Aelita. Odd and Matthew saw this and laughed.

"But...but...Odd...Matthew...Xana...?" stuttered Yumi. "All just an act." said Odd proudly.

"But...your...throat...cracked." sputtered Ulrich. Odd reached into his pocket and took out a tape recorder. He played it and everyone heard the sickening **_Crack._** that was played earlier.

"Then...what was that huge Bang sound?" asked Ulrich. "I'll explain that." said Mathew as he reached in his pocket.

He took out a tiny itty bitty button. He pushed it and it sent electricity through his body while making a huge bang noise. "Owww, if I set it high enough, it knocks me

unconscious." Matthew said as he put the button back in his pocket.

"But...my research?" asked Jeremie. Matthew went over to the super computer. "Right here." he said as he pushed a button and it appeared.

"So...your not my cousin?" Yumi asked. "No, but I don't know how to explain this to Mr. Ishiyama." Matthew shrugged.

"What was in that syringe?" asked Aelita. Odd smiled and said, "Nanobots, Matthew designed them. Their like a mobile computer virus, so Xana is officially dead."

Jeremie and Aelita's eyes widened. Matthew went back to the supercomputer and typed something and printed it.

"Now, here's a couple of codes that will make your Lyoko trips into Carthage a hell of a lot easier, because Xana's monsters are still their, but they run amuck now."

The Lyoko gang and Matthew walked out of the factory. The sun was just beginning to set.

"Well, this was one hell of a month!" says Odd as everyone laughs. Matthew stares at the sunset. "Well, Matthew, you can still stay at my house, and you'll always be my cousin." said Yumi as she hugged him tightly.

Matthew smiled and hugged her back as they headed back to Kadic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MR. HOLLOWS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE, IMMEDIANTELY!" yelled the intercom.

Matthew cringed and walked towards the office, looking back to wave at the gang.

Matthew drew a deep breath and fixed his hair. He walked in the office. "Yes, what seems to be the problem?" he asked nervously.

The principal looked up at him with cold eyes. "Sit." Mr. Delmas said. He sounded like he was commanding a dog rather than a teenager.

Matthew sat down in the chair and gulped. "My daughter...is pregnant..." said the principal said glaring at Matthew.

Matthew froze. "Wait, I need to know this why?" Matthew said shakily. Mr. Delmas glared at him more. "Don't you remember anything on what happened a week ago?" he asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Matthew just came out of science when Sissi met him. "Heya Matt." she said lustfully._

_"Er- Hey Sissi, whats up?" Matthew asked not really caring. Sissi just smiled and leaned up and started kissing him.Matthew just went with it and rolled his eyes when she stuck her tongue in his mouth. _

_Sissi withdrew and smiled at him. "Come to my room, I've got something that will drive you wild." she said with desire in her eyes._

_Matthew's voice seemed to fail him as he nodded, lust controlling his actions now._

_Sissi pulled Matthew in the room and locked the door. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oh...now I remember...Mr. Delmas I am sooooo Sorry!" pleaded Matthew. "Oh, don't worry son, your about 16 and she's about 16, your old enough to raise a child."

Matthew's eyes widened. "Mr...Mr. Delmas...I...I can't raise a...a...a..child! Can't she get an abortion?"" he said a little scared. Mr. Delmas got up and stood in front of him.

"YOUR THE ONE THAT GOT HER PREGNANT, SO YOU TAKE CARE OF THE CHILD AND HER!" he screamed. "Yessir!" yelled Matthew as he ran out.

The Lyoko gang was nowhere in sight and for that Matthew was glad. He exhaled deeply and paced around the school.

_'What am I going to tell the other's..."Uh Hey guy's, well, I got Sissi pregnant"...nooo...this can't be happening to me...I'm just a kid..." _he thought as he sat under a tree.

_"Damnit...I'm too young for this!" _he thought as he started mentally hitting himself.

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one._

"What am I going to do..." he said to no one in particular.__

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.

"God, I'm such a fucking idiot!" He shouted getting up and hitting the tree, leaning against it.__

Chorus:  
And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life...

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.

Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.

Chorus:  
He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.

She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.

Chorus:  
And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye.

There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
_Baby good-bye._

"Great...this is what I deserve...but not what Sissi deserved...," he sighed, "I ruined her life as well as mine, damn!'' he said queitly as he slid down the tree and brought his knees to his chest.

He decided to stop sulking and went home.

He passed right by Yumi without saying hey and fell onto the bed in his room. He sighed loudly and mentally hit himself again.

Yumi knocked on his door. "Matthew? You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm...alive." he said. He wasn't really okay, but he couldn't tell Yumi why.

"Alright, dinner's in half an hour, see ya." Yumi went to help her mom fix dinner.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Matthew came down from dinner he looked realy upset.

Mr. Ishiyama saw this and decided it was a teenage guy thing. "Was ist los dort, Sohn?" Mr. Ishiyama asked in German.(translation: What's the matter there, son?)

Matthew looked up and cleared his throat. "Umm, ich uh, brauchen einen Job, Onkel Yin." He said a little afraid. (Translation: Umm, I uh, need a job, Uncle Yin)

Mr. Ishiyama narrowed his eyes as Matthew told him why he needed a job. "Alright." He said in plain english. Matthew nodded and went back to eating his ramen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew woke up early for his job. He got dressed as Mr. Ishiyama told him to. A suit.

Matthew whined angrily as he tightened his tie. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look like the buisness type.

Matthew grabbed the scissors. He exhaled angrily and cut his hair short like Ulrich's. He slumped against the wall and pulled out a comb and some hair gel.

He gelled his hair down and combed it five million times. He straightened his tie a little and went down to meet Mr. Ishiyama.

To his surprise and dismay, Yumi was up making breakfast. "Whoa, Matt, where are you going?" she asked stifiling a laugh.

He scoffed funnily and said, "To my new job." Yumi exchanged a look with her mother who knew exactly why Matthew needed a job.

He took out his comb again and starting grooming himself for the millionth time that morning.

Mr. Ishiyama came down and drove Matthew to his workplace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew called his uncle and told him he didn't need him to pick him up.

Mr. Ishiyama came home at half past seven p.m. "Well, where's Matthew?" his wife asked. Mr. Ishiyama was about to answer when they both heard a screeching of tires in their driveway.

They and Yumi came out onto the porch to see a brand new Viper pulling up into their driveway.

Matthew climbed out of the Viper and waved at them. "Whoa! Nice car, Matt." said Yumi as she went down to him.

"Yeah, just bought it." he said a little proud of himself. "Well, it's almost dinner time, come on." said Mrs. Ishiyama, as Matthew and Yumi went into the house.

_'I'm going to find out why Matthew needed a job and why he's acting so jumpy.'_ thought Yumi as she ate and went to bed.


	10. Talks and Drums

**Chapter: 10 Talks and Drums.**

**Matthew: "Where's the author?"**

**Ulrich: "I don't know, probably at the super calculator room manipulating every single move we make.**

**Several people back away from Ulrich.**

**Ulrich then suddenly slapped Yumi's ass.**

**Yumi: "ULRICH!" while she blushed like crazy.**

**Ulrich: "It was the author." he shifted his eyes  **

**Yumi turned around.**

**Ulrich snickered with Matthew.**

**Matthew then masked his voice to sound like Xana's:Aelita...(deep breath like Darth Vader) I am your...ENEMY!"**

**Aelita looked around and then fainted.**

**Jeremie: "AHHH Look what you did!" he ran over to her and fanned her.**

**Matthew: "Author."**

**Matthew took out a camera and took some photos of Aelita.**

**Yumi: "Hey, how come Aelita gets all the attention?" **

**Matthew: "Because we like her more!" he snapped.**

**Ulrich and Sidd run amuck with the "Author" excuse.**

**Sephireth Hopper walks in with a soda. "Hey, what are you guy's doing?"**

**Yumi glares at Ulrich and Matthew while a loud sipping noise can be heard in the background.**

**Yumi: "Why--" she got interupted by the sipping noise getting louder, "WHY----" interupted by the sipping noise again. "FORGET IT!" she shouts and the sipping noise stops.**

**Yumi looks at Sephireth and glares. **

**Sephireth Hopper: "...(Loud ass sipping noise.)"**

**Sephireth Hopper: "ON WITH TEH CHAPTERRRRR!" (SIP)!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew and Yumi woke up the next morning and went down to breakfast.

"Hey, Yumi, you want me to drive you to school?" asked Matthew as they walked outside. "Sure." replied Yumi eagerly.

Matthew held the door open and helped Yumi in. Then he got in and started the Viper. They drove to school.

As soon as they got out Sidd and William bombarded Matthew. "DUDE, YOU DIDN'T?" asked William. "Hehehe, now I guess Sissi's the drum! AHAHAHA!" laughed Sidd

"What are they talking about?" asked Yumi. Matthew snapped out of his shock, "Nothing!" he yelled and pushed Yumi onto Ulrich. They both blushed and started talking.

Matthew turned back to Sidd and William and dragged them over to the bench. "Hey William?" asked Sidd, smiling evily. "Yes?" William answered.

"Matthew and Sissi, drum!" said Sidd as the two boys laughed again. "Ok ok! I fucked Sissi!" said Matthew as he crossed his arms.

Unfortunately, Millie and Tamiya were spying on them and got the whole thing on tape. "Now THIS is what I call a super scoop." said the young reporter.

Tamiya nodded and they ran. "Hehehehe...i got an idea..." said Sidd sneakily as he walked over to Yumi. He put his head on her shoulder.

"Can I have a kiss? Hmm? Hmm? Can I?" he asked funnily. Before Ulrich could possibly hit him, Matthew grabbed him and said loud enough, "Sidd, stop disturbing the peace...I'll give you five bucks to go to Naomi and..." the rest was drowned in a whisper.

Sidd smiled and nodded hastily and sneaked over to Naomi and her friends. He stood beside her and kept hitting his butt against her side.

She turned around and pushed him away while her friends laughed. Naomi watched him walk over to Matthew both of them laughing as Matthew gave him the five bucks.

Naomi blushed and glared angrily at Matthew. "SIDD AND NAOMI, DRUM!" yelled Matthew and all the boys in the courtyard laughed because they only told all the boys except for Jeremie and Ulrich.

"Damnit, what does that mean?" asked Yumi angrily. Sissi came over to Matthew, not showing yet, and kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Everyone stared at Matthew and the laughter died away. "SISSI MATTHEW DRUM **BIGTIME!**" yelled Sidd and all my the boys started laughing again.

"Damnit!" yelled Yumi angrily cause she didn't know what it meant. "Geez, fine I'll tell you!'' whined Odd as he whispered it in her ear.

Yumi's eyes went wide. "Oh, that's the most DISGUSTING thing I've ever heard!" Yumi yelled grabbing everyones attention.

Matthew stared at her and hit his head. "Damn, now a girl knows!" he whispered to himself.

Matthew looked around and walked over to Naomi. "Hey, Naomi?" he asked with Sidd and William behind him snickering.

Naomi looked suspicous, "Yes?" she asked sweetily. "Is that a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see myself in your pants." Matthew said with a serious face on while Sidd and William and Naomi's friends laughed.

Naomi's eye twitched as she brought her hand up and struck as hard as she could onto the side of Matthew's face.

"AH SHIT!" he yelled covering his cheek up. Sidd and William laughed until they fell down. Matthew rubbed the side of his face.

Ulrich and Odd howled with laughter as they raced into Chorus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, now you all have to choose a song and sing it by yourself." said the teacher.

Matthew screwed up his face. "Okay, Mr. Hollows, you first." said the teacher, looking sternly at him.

Matthew got up and flipped through the book. He found a song and put on the CD.

_Some kids have and some kids don't  
And some of us are wondering why.  
And Mom won't watch the news at night  
There's too much stuff that's making her cry.  
We need some help  
Down here on earth  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard. _

_A house, a yard, a neighborhood  
Where you can ride your new bike to school.  
A kinda world where mom and dad  
Still believe the golden rule  
Life's not that simple  
Down here on earth.  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard. _

_One voice, one simple word  
Hearts know what to say.  
One dream can change the world  
Keep believing till you find your way. _

_Yesterday while walking home  
I saw some kid on Newbury Road  
He pulled a pistol from his bag  
And tossed it in the river below.  
Thanks for the help  
Down here on Earth.  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard  
One voice was heard.  
One voice was heard._

Matthew sat back down and noticed some kids were staring at him. "Extrodinary, Matthew!'' gushed the teacher as he put Matthew's grade down.

"Mr. Belpois, if you will." said the teacher.

Jeremie blushed and walked up their and played a CD to.

"_I think she likes me  
And I know I like her  
It's kind of frightening  
Because it's too soon to be sure  
I think she likes me  
And maybe even might be love_

Should I be patient  
Or should I ask her straight out  
That smile she gave me  
Don't leave too much room for doubt  
I think she likes me  
And maybe even might be love

Our first kiss  
Said more than goodnight  
I bet I relived it  
A thousand times  
I can't predict it  
What the future's gonna bring  
But those looks that she's been givin' me  
Can only mean one thing

I think she likes me  
I think she might be the one  
And more than likely  
The best is still yet to come  
I think she likes me  
And maybe even might be love

Our first kiss  
Said more than goodnight  
I bet I relived it  
A thousand times  
I can't predict it  
What the future's gonna bring  
But those looks that she's been givin' me  
Can only mean one thing

I think she likes me  
And I know I like her  
It's kind of frightening  
'Cause it's too soon to be sure  
I think she likes me  
And maybe even might be love."

Jeremie sat back down next to Aelita blushing. Aelita smiled at him and they got up to go to their next class.

Matthew, however, went to the Principals office. Yumi saw this and decided to follow him. She hid behind the door and listened to everything.

"Do you have my daughters child support money?" Mr Delmas asked.

"Yeah I do." Yumi heard Matthew say and ruffling of paper.

"Good, remember since your the father, you have to take care of her and the baby."

Yumi gasped and ran to her class.

Matthew stepped out of the office mere seconds later.

He looked around and went outside.

He pulled a cigarette out and lit it.

He smoked it for a while before throwing it on the ground and stepping on it.

Then Matthew walked towards his class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well how'd ya like that! Now you all decide what should happen next.

A: Sissi gets an abortion.

B: Matthew marry's Sissi.

C: Ulrich shuts the fuck up(LOL).

D: Jeremie convinces Aelita for a 'drum lesson' (if ya know what i mean .)

E: Yumi starts to like Matthew.

F: William gets killed in an 'accident' involving Ulrich and a stray knife.

or

G: I just think for myself .


	11. Desicions

**Chapter: 11 Decisions.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi, now that she knew about him and Sissi, was worried about him. Raising a child was a great deal of pressure, and having one with Sissi, well, thats just suicidle.

Matthew laid on his bed. He ran a hand through his slick hair and got up. He paced in his room until his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked.

Ulrich and Odd were on the other line. "HEY HEY HEY! MATTHEW STOP SULKING LIKE ULRICH AND GET YOU AND YUMI OVER HERE NOW NOW NOW!" shouted Odd.

Matthew smiled shakily. "Ok, Ulrich, what's wrong with Odd, and why?" he asked. "He just ate some cake and sugar, and we need you at the factory for a little expedition."

Matthew hung up and walked out of his room. "Yumi, uh, we need to go." Matthew said cornering her in the kitchen with her parents.

"Uhh, why?" she asked. _Jesus woman, do I have to spell it out? _thought Matthew as he said, "Cause...our school's, uh, making us clean an OLD FACTORY, and they could use our help." he said emphasizing the words.

Yumi's eyes went wide, "Oh...OH Ok." she pushed Matthew out of the house and into the viper. "Bye mom, bye dad." she said before bolting into the viper.

They took off toward the factory. Yumi kept glancing over at Matthew as they drove.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew and Yumi walked out of the elavator and met the rest of the gang. "So, going to Carthage?" asked Matthew while fiddling with some old ridges of the wall.

"Of course! We need to find Aelita's anti-virus so she can really be real!" said a stressed Jeremie. Matthew slid his hand down the wall, earning a long cut.

"Ow!" he said quickly. He looked at his hand. Black blood was seeping from it. The blood just faded away. _'Uh oh..hmm..that didn't even hurt...'_ thought Matthew. "What's wrong?" asked Yumi from his side.

"Er- nothing just a uh mouse..." he said stupidly. Yumi stared at him with a look of 'RIGHHHHHT and freak' all in one.

"Ok Ulrich Yumi and Aelita into the scanners, Matthew and Odd, you two stay here." said Jeremie from the supercomputer.

"Awwww, why do we have to stay?" whined Odd. Matthew, however, was glad to not go into Lyoko.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita."

"Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!"

All three of them landed in Lyoko waiting for the Scipio to take them away.

They were sent to Carthage and started downloading the data they needed.

Matthew sat down and stared at his hand where the black blood had been.

"Thats...not possible...well...maybe I imagined it." he said quietly.

He slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. Instead of seeing darkness, he saw digital files and programs. He flicked his eyes back open and looked around.

Jeremie and Odd were still there just wasting time. "Jeremie, we can't find it, not even if we looked for hours, days, even years...we won't find it here." said Aelita darkly.

Jeremie sighed of sadness and Materialized them all. Matthew got up and walked over to the supercomputer. "Hmm...Jeremie can you send me into Lyoko, just me?" asked Matthew.

"Why?" asked Jeremie. "I have a feeling...send me into the forest region." Matthew said suspiciously. Jeremie just nodded and as Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita got out of the elavator Matthew got in and it decended.

Matthew got into Ulrich's scanner and felt himself being transported. He opened his eyes and was shocked. _'This doesn't look like the forest region to me...' _he thought.

Everything was shiny like glass, and no traces of anything foresty. It looked like skyscrapers were built and cities. Matthew looked into a mirror like building. He was

wearing a cape and a small gold crown. He had fancy shirt and pants. He also had a Royal cursive, MMHX, on his shirt. He pulled a sword from his sheath. It had a lion

emblem and the same initials MMHX.

He sheathed his sword and walked around. "GET AWAY FROM THERE!" yelled someone brandishing a bat around the corner. "AHhh!" he yelled. The person froze and bowed.

"I am so sorry, sir." he said getting up from the bow. Matthew looked around. "You talking to...me?" he asked shakily. "Of course sir, there's no other king here."

Matthew froze. "Did..did you say, 'King?''' he asked. "Of course,sir, King of all Lyoko, King Matthias Matthew Hollows Xana."

The gang that had been listening to this gasped. "A King?" asked Aelita.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew got over his confusion. "Um, is anyone else here?" he asked.

"Yessir, everywhere, working, for you." said the servant. Matthew walked around the corner and gasped. Millions of people were piled in the city streets walking, shopping, ANYTHING!

"Um...whats your name there servant?' Matthew asked the man. "Oh my apologies, I am Percy, Percy Gillman, sir." said the servant, Percy, as he returned into his shop.

Matthew looked around and drew in a huge breath. _'I think I found my castle...'_ he thought as he stared at the huge building positioned between two icy mountains.

"Uhh...Jeremie...materialize me now please..." Matthew said almost breathless.

He felt the sensation again and walked out of the scanner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he got out of the elavator, he fell to his knees.

Yumi and Aelita kneeled beside him. "You ok, Matthew?" asked Yumi, staring intently at him.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little bad materialization feeling, I'll never get used to it." He said jokingly as he stood up.

Jeremie typed on his computer. "WOW!" he shouted scaring everyone. "This...this is...incredible! Lyoko is like a huge city now with people no monsters...and...and...

King Matthias?" he asked as he stared at the screen. "King Matthias Matthew Hollows Xana..." read Ulrich. Everyone looked at Matthew and he just fidgeted(sp?).

Matthew shrugged and turned around. Jeremie logged off of Lyoko. "Well, we have to get back to school before lights out." Ulrich said while he Jeremie and Odd ran out of the factory.

"Hey, you want a ride, Aelita?" Matthew asked as he walked up to his viper. "Thank you." she said shyly as he opened the backdoor for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they dropped off Aelita, Matthew sped off towards Yumi's house. They walked in and were surprised noone was there.

"Thas an upside." Matthew thought aloud. "Sure is." Yumi said agreeing with him. Matthew was about to walk back to his room when Yumi stopped him.

"Ok, King Matthias, I want to know everything about Sissi, about the Matthias thing everything." Yumi looked like she'd kill him if he didn't spill.

Matthew gulped and told her all about Sissi. Yumi eyes widened at Sissi's trick for Matthew to do that. "And the Matthias thing?" she asked. "That's my first name, Matthew's just my middle name."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Yumi. Matthew just shrugged and said, "You never asked." Yumi giggled a little and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Ouch! RAPE RAPE!" Matthew yelled laughing. Yumi put on a face of fake disgust and laughed to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Matthew was up before Yumi. He sat at the table talking on his cell phone.

"Really? Your...not kidding..are you...okay, thank you sir, goodbye." Matthew stifled a loud yell of victory as Yumi came down the stairs.

Mathew ran up to her and gave her a big hug and kissed the top of her head. "Whoa, whats into you?" she asked while gigling after he let her go.

"Well, it's not really happy news but guess what?" he toyed. Yumi rolled her eyes, "What?" she asked still giggling.

"Sissi got an abortion...I"M FREE!" he yelled. Yumi clapped her hand over his mouth and listened. Nothing. "Jesus, Matt, I know thats great news, but dont go screaming." she scolded.

Matthew nodded and Yumi took off her hand. Matthew ran to his room and put on some of his old gothic clothes. "Ahhh... I missed these." he said while walking down the stairs.

Yumi rolled her eyes laughing. Matthew ruffled up his hair so it wasn't so neat anymore and put on a DgK cap.

"Ok, time for school, King Matthias." Yumi said through giggles. Matthew held out his arm royally and the giggling Yumi locked her arm through his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there Sidd and William tackled Matthew to the ground and dragged him off somewhere.

Yumi, laughing, made her way to the Lyoko gang. "Hey, Matt, you know how there's the Lyoko gang?" asked Sidd. Matthew had told them everything about Lyoko.

"Yeah why?" he asked. "Well, we need a name for our gang." finished William. Matthew Sidd, and William thought hard. Matthew spoke, "What about the Drum Gang?" he asked.

Sidd and William stared at him then burst out laughing. "You are a genius!" yelled Sidd while tackling him again.

The Drum gang made their way to the Lyoko gang. Sidd sneaked up behind Yumi. "Hey, Yumi?" he asked while Matthew and William snickered.

"Yes?" she asked. Sidd then grabbed her ass. "I got your ass!" he said. Matthew, Sidd, and William burst out laughing. "Dude, there's Naomi, go get her Matt!" yelled Sidd

as he pushed Matthew into Naomi, knocking them both down with her on top of him.

"..." they blushed real dark but were frozen in place. "As soon as I get the courage to move, I'm going to kill Sidd." whispered Matthew to Naomi.

Naomi smiled and got off of Matthew and extended a hand to him, helping him up. "Thank you, Naomi." Matthew said while kissing her cheek and running after Sidd.

Naomi blushed and resumed talking to her shocked friends.

Yumi didn't know why, but she felt a small pang of jealousy when Naomi had fallen on Matthew. _'It's probably nothing.' _she thought as she walked with Ulrich to their classes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch, Matthew and Sidd were disturbing the peace. "Yumi and Ulrich." said Matthew. "DRUM!" finished Sidd as they started laughing.

"Ok! What does that mean?" asked Ulrich. "If I told you, Ulrich, you'd kill me." laughed Matthew. Naomi came over to the Lyoko gang and whispered something in Matthew's ear.

As soon as she was done she kissed him on the cheek and returned to her friends. Matthew smiled like an idiot.

"What was that about?" asked Ulrich. Yumi didn't respond because the jealousy was back.

Sidd brought down his knife onto his steak, but instead, it stabbed Matthew's hand. "OW!" he yelled as the black blood began seeping out again.

He covered his hand and felt the blood disappear. "Ah, I'm ok." he said like it was nothing and began eating his steak.

The Lyoko gang exchanged glances.

_"There's something more than my Jealousy going on here...'_ thought Yumi as she ate her lunch in silence.

----------------------------------------

AN: Nice chappy right? Well, I wasn't about to let Matthew marry that bitch. Anyway the polls.

A: Yumi confesses her jealousy and begins to like Matthew.

B: Naomi and Matthew hook up in more ways than one ;).

C: Matthew lets someone know about whats happening to him and who he should let know.

D: Herb gets Sissi pregnant again cause she's a slutty whore. lol

or

E: William gets killed involving a bottle of poison and Ulrich's 'chemicals'.


	12. Betrayal Among Friends

**Chapter: 12 Betrayal Among Friends.**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Hey people, thanks for the reviews!"**

**Sidd: "Look at Yumi, with her sweet ass and what not." Sidd stares at Yumis ass.**

**Ulrich looks at him strangely.**

**Sidd: "Hey Ulrich, you gonna tap that?" Sidd points at Yumi.**

**Ulrich looks around and nods with a evil smile.**

**Matthew fake coughs , "Over my dead body."**

**Yumi: "Aww, you ok there Matt?" she asks while hugging him.**

**Matthew flicks his tongue and hugs her back making Ulrich mad.**

**Aelita: "Jeremie? Whats going on here?"**

**Jeremie's reading playboy magazine: "Uhh what Aelita, I wasn't listening." he flips the page and holds it sideways.**

**Matthew snatches it: "Jeremie, you shouldn't be reading this! You got Aelita! Just tell her it's normal for her to strip down in front of you and well you know."**

**Jeremie's jaw drops and he blushing because now everyone is staring at him.**

**Matthew flips open the magazine: "Hmm...nice..." he drools.**

**Yumi snatches the magazine and rolls it up then smacks Matthew with it.**

**Matthew: "Bitch...sexy bitch..." he goes over to Naomi.**

**Then three reviewers walk in.**

**deadinside72: "Bets! Place your bets here!"**

**Sephireth Hopper reading the magazine: "Huh? HEY! Who let you in here?"**

**purplelover: "Oh, well, umm, Jim was asleep soooo...uh...yeah."**

**Matthew still talking to Naomi.**

**Sidd: "OH JUST DRUM HER ALREADY!"**

**Matthew: "...maybe, maybe not or maybe..."**

**Yumi: "Ok I know what that means ya know."**

**Matthew: "Shut up bitch!"**

**Yumis stunned.**

**Matthew looks around and goes up to deadinside72.**

**Matthew: "You can't place bets here...unless...whos gonna be fighting today?"**

**deadinside72: "Aelita and Yumi in a tub of grease."**

**Matthew strokes his chin, "Really...hmmm...I place ten bucks on...Yumi to win." He hands her the money.**

**Ulrich places the bet on Yumi also and soon the match begins.**

**Aelita and Yumi in the grease. "What the fuck is going on here?" asks Yumi.**

**Matthew stands up, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"**

**Aelita and Yumi: "WE ARE NOT GOING TO FIGHT IN GREASE!"**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Oh yes you are bitches!" Writes it down.**

**Yumi and Aelita start the catfight.**

**Yumi wins!  
**

**"Yeahhhh goooo YUMI!" yells the crowd.**

**Sephireth Hopper: "AHEM, Anyway...on with teh chapterrrrrrr!"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Matthew walks around after lunch in the courtyard. Sidd and William soon join him.

"Hey, lets have a race!" Sidd suggests. "Ok, first to the pool, last one has to dive into it without taking off his clothes." said Matthew.

Sidd and William agree and they get into their running poses. "Yumi, will you do the honors?" Matthew asks. Yumi stands in front of them. "Ready? Set? GO!"

Matthew and Sidd bolt off with WIlliam lagging behind. William catches up with Sidd and makes it their first. Sidd only seconds behind. "Haha Matthew, your last." said Sidd out of breath.

Matthew scowled and climbed the ladder. He stepped onto the diving board and jumped into the pool. "COLD!" he yelled as soon as he surfaced.

William and Sidd began laughing. "Uh...guys?'' said Matthew a little shakily. "Yeah?" replies Sidd. "I just remembered...I can't swi--" he got cut off as the water came over his head.

Sidd and William burst out laughing again as they watched Mathew struggle in the water. Yumi and Ulrich rushed to the pool side. "Matt! Come on, make it to the stupid edge!" yelled Ulrich.

Matthew sank to the bottom of the pool and laid down on his back enjoying the water. Yumi started giggling. "Come on Matt, get out of there." she said.

Matthew shrugged and swam up to the surface. He spit out water and swam to the edge. He climbed out and took off his shirt to dry on the pole.

Yumi suddenly noticed she was staring at his chest. Blushing, she turned away to Ulrich. Matthew back on his wet shirt and once again yelled, "COLD!" as he walked over to the group.

Jeremie shook his head. "Of course it's cold, it is Janurary, you know." Matthew rolled his eyes and shivered. "Hey, Jeremie? What's up with the new Lyoko?" asked Odd.

Jeremie sighed and started explaining. Halfway through his loooong sentence Matthew interupted with this, "MEOW!" Everyone stared at him and he shrugged. "I got bored."

Yumi giggled and they headed off for art.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Hollows, why are you wet?" asked the teacher as he came in. He shifted his eyes.

"Cause the waters wet, duh!" he said as he sat down. Yumi laughed but quickly stifled it. "To the office, Mr. Hollows." said the teacher sternly.

Matthew got up and whispered "bitch" on his way out. "What was that?" said the teacher and Matthew froze in the doorway.

"Nothin'." he said and walked away. Yumi felt fury at the teacher but didn't know why. _'Ulrich's my boyfriend...not Matt, Ulrich...'_ she thought.

Matthew came back later towards the end of the class with his clothes even more wet. "What happened to you?" Yumi whispered to him.

"After the principal talked to me, Naomi tackled me into the pool." he grinned and payed attention to the teacher. Yumi felt several more pangs of jealousy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lyoko gang headed to the factory after school. Jeremie took his seat with the others around him.

Matthew slid his hand down the wall cutting himself and healing. _'Maybe I should tell someone about this...' _he thought as he watched one of the cuts heal.

"...And so, Matthew will go into Lyoko first, and then everyone else goes in." finished Jeremie. Matthew looked up at his name. "Huh? What?" he asked while looking around.

"Into the scanner, Matt." Yumi said while shoving him into the elavator. Matthew descended and walked into Ulrich's scanner and virtualized into Lyoko with the same royal clothes on.

"Ah, King Matthias, here again, I see." said Percy, emerging from his shop. "Er- yes, oh by the way Percy, what might ye be uh, selling?" Matthew asked shyly.

"Oh, I be selling food, you know, vegetables, fruits, what not. Well, good day to you King Matthias." and with that Percy went back into his shop.

"Ok, guys, come in." Matthew said into Jeremies earpeice. Jeremie virtualized everyone else.

They all had Royal clothes to, but Aelita had a silver crown on her head. "I guess this really DOES make you a princess." Odd joked and everyone laughed.

They turned the corner to see the busy people. One person saw them and shouted, "ALL HAIL, KING MATTHIAS AND QUEEN AELITA!" everyone turned to them and bowed down.

Matthew and Aelita looked around to find everyone everywhere bowing to them. Matthew decided to speak. "Um, don't mind your King and um Queen, were just looking around, carry on." Matthew was surprised they listened to him and smiled proudly.

"Ok, come on airhead!" Ulrich joked as he put a hand on Matthews shoulder. All of a sudden, two guards had their swords to his throat.

"ONLY THE QUEEN MAY TOUCH THE KING, IT IS A LAW!" one of the guards bellowed, "It's alright, pardon him and be on your way." Matthew said confidently.

The guards bowed down and left. "Hey, lets check out my palace...er...our palace." Matthew said while extending an arm to Aelita, and she shyly took it.

"Come on you to." Matthew said to the rest of the gang and they walked towards the two icy mountains.

Matthews robe fluttered in the wind as they arrived at the castle.

At once, some servants opened up the doors and they were ushered inside. "Nice to see you again, my King and Queen." said the servants as they removed their robes and disappered.

"Guys remember, your not here for a tour." Jeremie scolded. "Alright alright." Matthew said dully. The gang split up and looked for anything useful to Jeremie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew found a disc unlabeled and brought it back to the place they were meeting at.

"Anyone else find anything?" everyone shook their heads. "Well, I did find the kitchen, mmmm..." Odd said and everyone laughed.

"Ok, Jeremie, materialize us please." Matthew said. "Alright...King Matthias." Jeremie joked as he materialized them.

"I did manage to find this disc, maybe you can see what it does." Matthew suggested to Jeremie. "Hmm...I'll try, you guys go back to school and home in your case, and I'll stay here." said Jeremie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew abd Yumi arrived at home and instantly they were bombarded by the Ishiyama's.

"Where were you two? We've been worried sick!" exclaimed Mr.Ishiyama. "We were er---" Yumi began. "It's my fault we were late, Uncle Yin, I insisted that we stayed at

school longer because, I uhhh... wanted to talk with my...girlfriend." Matthew lied. Mr. Ishiyama stared at him. "Well, Yumi, your free to go, but Matthew, I'm afraid your grounded, and your Viper's taken away from you until further notice."

"But..." Matthew started. "NO BUTS, young man!" Mr. Ishiyama yelled at him. Matthew just nodded and ran to his room.

Yumi felt a little bad for him and went to go cheer him up. She opened his door and saw him lying on his bed, his face unreadable. "Hey Yumi." he said dully.

Yumi sat down on the edge of his bed and patted the spot beside her. Matthew got up and sat next to her.

"Thanks for getting me out of trouble back there, Matt." she said while putting an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, well, it was actually a little bit my fault, I guess" he said jokingly.

Yumi smiled and kissed his cheek and was about to leave. "Yumi, wait." Matthew said. Yumi turned around, "Yes, Matt?" she asked.

Matthew figeted(sp?) and got up. "Um, I need to tell you something." he said shakily. She walked over to him. "What is it?" she asked sweetly.

Matthew explained all the stuff about the programs and digital files he saw whenever he closed his eyes. "And watch this." he sadi as he cut himslef showing her the black blood that disappeared shortly.

"Well, maybe you should tell Jeremie--" Matthew interupts her. "No, he might do some test on me and then link me to something and refer to me as just some virus. Please Yumi, don't tell anyone."

Yumi's stare softened. "I promise, I won't tell." then she kissed his cheek again and left.

Matthew laid back down and smiled and silently drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Matthew opened his eyes and looked around. All he saw was darkness. He heard footsteps all around him. "Hello?" he shouted._

_His voice echoed but no one answered. "NO GET AWAY!" he heard Yumi yell from somewhere in the darkness. "YUMI!" He yelled his voice echoing once more._

_But she didn't answer. All he heard was a gunshot and a Peircing scream from Yumi._

Matthews eyes snapped open and he looked around. He was sweating. He was in his room. _'Must have been a nightmare...'_ he thought as he went back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class, your poems are due." said the teacher cheerfully. Matthew had been thinking about his nightmare so he wrote his poem real quick.

"Mr.Hollows you first."

Matthew stood up and cleared his throat.

_I stand there in shadows as I watch her secretly…  
( Her eyes so lonesome )  
( Her smile so fake… )  
I hear her cry some more in front of me…  
( How much more can she take? )  
I hear another voice screaming her name,  
( It's hurts her so much, )  
I hear a slap come across her face…  
( Even more with that touch… )  
She slightly screams in agony,  
( But why? )  
The person walks off,  
As she sits there on the ground crying…  
( Why should she put up with this? )  
I stand there behind her, wanting to help…  
( Could I at least help her? )  
( Could I at least try? )  
I take my steps carefully as I come near her,  
She hears my foot-steps and slightly looks at me…  
Her eyes are full with salty clear tears…  
She slightly smiles, yet doesn't…  
( Her face is so pretty… )  
( Yet so sad )  
I sit down next to her,  
As she silently stares at me…  
( It makes me feel so bad… )  
Her tears still were lying upon her cheek…  
( But she's hiding again, )  
I smile a little at her as she slightly smiles back…  
( She's hiding her tears from me )  
I asked her what happened and she suddenly stops smiling…  
( Let them out, don't be afraid… )  
A tear starts to come out of her eyes…  
( She couldn't hold them in… )  
I stare at her and gently embrace her…  
( So let my hold help her with it… )  
She tells me that she wants to die…  
I then shake my head and ask her why?  
"I hate my life…"  
( Those words came out so cold, )  
( So lifeless, )  
( So…deathlike… )  
I tried my best to help,  
"Don't say that…they are many others who love you…"  
Her tears soon stopped to drop and her head seem to lean onto my shoulder more…  
( Let me help her ease her pain… )  
( Let me help her forget those bad thoughts… )  
( Just let me… )  
I saw her face a little,  
And to my surprise she was smiling a true smile…  
( Let me see that real smile on her face once again, )  
( Even if it's just once… )_

He looked up from his paper and sat back down. "Magnificent, Matthew, wonderous." praised the teacher as he graded him.

Matthew nodded and looked down.

"Ms. Ishiyama you next."

Yumi got up and read.

_"So we sit here side by side  
Waiting for the sun to rise  
Even though you know I lied  
I keep on staring in your eyes  
Seeing to your heart  
I realize what Im doing  
Is tearing you apart  
I try to fight back all the tears  
As realization sets in  
How can you still love me  
After all the heartache I put you in  
I know I really hurt you  
I know I made a mess  
Im turning to you now  
With something to confess  
Id give up all the things I had  
Just to see you smile  
Because when I see you smile  
I start to melt inside  
When I hear you laugh  
My pain is pushed aside  
When I feel your touch  
My heart jumps off the scale  
When I feel your kiss  
My breathing starts to fail  
You ask me why I chose you  
This is how I tell you  
How I tell myself  
Your name I say inside my head  
It echos all around  
Engraved in my memory  
Until the day I die  
Afraid to tell you how I feel  
Afraid youll run away  
But now I start to open up  
Ill open up and ask  
Ask you if its ok to feel  
To feel I need you like I do  
Ask if I can tell you  
How I feel in love with you."_

Everyone clapped as Yumi sat back down next to Matthew.

"Nice job, Yumi." he said his voice cracking a little.

"Alright, now, Jeremie?"

Jeremie read his poem.

_There's still hope  
if I can just reach out to you  
and everything will be okay  
but I can't reach  
I won't give up!  
I will reach to you  
till the very end  
I don't care what happens to me  
As long as your safe  
and in my grasp  
But things get worse  
as I reach towards you  
I know that WE can do it  
there's no limit to what we can both do  
We grabbed each others hands  
and finally hugged each other  
as the we die together  
but at least I'm not lonely  
when I die..._

Love is my power  
I fight for my love  
whether rain or snow  
I will win for the sake of love  
Courage blends with my love  
so I will never give up  
because I love you.  
No one will ever separate us  
because we are together  
forever...  


Aelita had a tear drop in her eye as he sat back down next to her and squeezed her hand.

"Ahhhh wonderful, Ulrich?"

_To me, love is life.  
It's always there.  
Sometimes it kills you with a knife.  
But mostly great anywhere.  
Love can be good to you,  
If you did it right.  
The girl or boy will love you,  
and will ask you on a date tonight.  
Love will change you,  
even if you know it or not.  
The main point is to love that person too,  
even if you argue with him or her a lot._

Matthew sniffled a little but fortunately no one heard him.

Aelita presented her poem next.

_Love...  
What is Love  
Is ti an emmotion  
Or is it an illusion  
I do not know_

What is this feeling  
That runs through me  
Is it love  
For I do not know

Is it an emmotion  
or is an illusion  
I do not know  
Why do I feel this way

Love...  
What is love  
For I do not know 

Everyone clapped and they went to their next class.

Matthew walked silently while the rest of the gang was talking about the poems.

"Hey, Ulrich, I need to talk to you, alone." said Yumi.

Matthew just passed them with his head down and bangs casting a shadow over his eyes.

Ulrich followed Yumi to the old bench.

Yumi knew she promised Matthew, but, this was to important to keep a secret. She told Ulrich everything about the programs and the blood and the healing.

Ulrich listened and widened his eyes at the end. "We should tell Jeremie, there might be something really wrong with Matt." he exclaimed as they walked back to class.

Yumi sat next to Matthew amd started the worksheet.

Matthew dropped his pencil and suddenly grabbed his head in pain and passed out, dropping like a stone onto the floor.

Yumi knelt down beside him and alerted the teacher.

Mrs. Meyer alerted the principal and the hospital was called.

As they loaded Matthew onto the strechter, still out, Ulrich told Jeremie everything.

"I think I know why he's feeling bad..." drifted Jeremie as he searched through his laptop.

"Oh..no...I...was...right..." Jeremei sighed.

"So? Right about what?" Ulrich asked.

"He's...he's losing his energy, because Xana's dead, he's losing his life, energy, everything..."

Ulrich looked around and whispered to Jeremie, "Jer, don't tell Yumi about this..." and ran to Yumi.

Jeremie set off to the factory to help find a solution to the problem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Matthew opened his eyes, but instead of seeing darkness, he saw just a plain white. "Where the hell am I?" he asked._

_He heard the footsteps again and looked around. He saw Yumi running away from some figure he couldn't make out yet. Yumi yelled, "NO GET AWAY!"_

_He yelled "YUMI!" his voice echoing through the place. The figure came into veiw. It was...Matthew. Matthew eyes widened as the double him brought out a gun and shot Yumi in the head._

Matthews eyes shot open again, but his head was pounding. He was in a stiff hospital bed with many machines hooked up to him. It was around midnight and he was still

sleepy. Matthew drifted off to sleep against his will, remembering one poem he heard when he was little.

_I hate my life,  
And just want to leave it…  
I want to leave this world now,  
But how do I do it?  
Should I just sit here and,  
And kill myself?  
Should I do that?  
What shall other people think after that?  
…I doubt that they will even care though…  
So maybe I should do this,  
Just kill myself,  
And run from this world forever…_

Sure it wasn't a happy poem, but, it was somewhat comforting to Matthew as he lay there helpless, sleeping.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Whoa, I almost cried writing some of those poems any way read and review.


	13. Revealed

**Chapter: 13 Revealed.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew laid in the hospital as the doctors tried to find out why he had collapsed at school.

His friends had come and gone, but Yumi lingered for a bit. "How you feeling, Matt?" she asked sweetly. "A little better, I think." he said while sitting up.

The doctors came in and said, "Son, we can't find anything wrong with you, you could have passed out from the cold." Matthew smiled mischeviously, "Does that mean I can leave?" he asked.

"Yes." said one doctor simply as they left. Matthew unplugged the things attached to his chest and arms and put on his shirt. He and Yumi walked out of the hospital and they headed toward the school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, students, today you are going to sing songs that express you." said their chorus teacher. Matthew tried to think of one.

"Who wants to go first?" Matthew shot up his hand. "Ok, Mr. Hollows." Matthew walked up their and played a cd and started to sing.

_"My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true,  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As I walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Lalala lalala lalala lalala laaaaaa

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you..."

Matthew sat back down, as everyone clapped.

"Very good, Ulrich, you next."

Ulrich got up and selected a cd and sung.

_  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Ulrich sat down as everyone clapped again. "Good, Jeremie?" Jeremie shyly got up there and picked a cd.

_Little things that you do  
Make me glad I'm in love with you  
Little things that you say  
Make me glad that I feel this way.  
The way you smile, the way you hold my hand  
And when I'm down you always understand._

Little things in my ear that you say  
When there's no one near.  
Little things that you do  
Let me know that your love is true.  
When we walk you like to hold my hand   
And when we talk you tell me I'm your man.

I love those little things that I hear  
The little things you whispered in my ear.  
I know there ain't nobody else like you.  
No one could do the little things you do.

Little things that you do  
Make me glad I'm in love with you.  
Little things that you say  
Make me glad that I feel this way.  
When we walk you like to hold my hand  
And when we talk you tell me I'm your man.

I love those little things that I hear  
The little things you whispered in my ear.  
I know there ain't nobody else like you.  
No one could do the little things you do.

Jeremie sat back down as everyone clapped once again. The bell rang and they went to their next class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi couldn't help but think, that Matthew might like her back. Yumi's thoughts were broken when she noticed she was with Ulrich alone.

She looked around and wondered where everyone else was. Ulrich was looking around to. "I think we both missed something." he said jokingly as they walked to lunch.

Matthew was talking to Sidd as they came in. "Hey, Sidd, do ya think Yumi,um, likes me?" SIdd stopped eating his pizza and stared at him before yelling, "AWWWW

MY BOYS IN LOVE!" Matthew's eye twitched and he slapped his hand over Sidd's mouth. "Why did you do that?" he whispered as he let go of Sidd.

"Cause, your never in love." said Sidd, matter-of-factly as he began to eat his pizza again. Matthew rolled his eyes. "I've been in love before...I think." he whispered to himself.

Yumi and Ulrich sat down at the same table and Matthew played with his food. He was spelling D-R-U-M. When he was done he showed it to SIdd. Sidd burst out laughing and whispered in Matthew's ear, "You and Yumi, DRUM!"

Matthew looked at him and said, "Maybe, maybe not." he then smiled and ate a forkful of rice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew and Yumi walked silently home and went to their rooms. Yumi had a date and left a while later. Matthew was walking down the hall because he was really bored.

"Hey, Matt, come here." whispered Hiroki. Matthew came into his room. "Yeah little man, what's up?" he asked. Hiroki pointed to a potatoe shooter and to Yumi and Ulrich about to kiss.

Matthew grabbed the potatoe shooter and shot Ulrich in the head with it and raced to his room so Yumi would think Hiroki did it. Five seconds after Matthew reached his

room, Yumi came storming into Hiroki's and yelled at him. Matthew snickered to himself and pretended to be asleep. He listened and decided Yumi had gone to her room.

Matthew got up and changed into his pajamas, well some sweat pants anyway and no shirt. He laid on his bed and slipped into sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunday and fortunately there was no school on sundays. Matthew wondered what to do, and Yumi came into his room.

"Hey, Matt, get dressed, we're gonna hang out in the gym." she left. Matthew smiled and put on some bagy blue pants and a black short sleeve shirt.

He met Yumi outside and they left for school. They got to the gym and Sidd and WIlliam and the lyoko gang were there to. Ulrich had a bandage on his head and as soon

as Matthew saw it he burst out laughing and almost fell into the pool. He composed himself and walked over to the pull-up bars. He started working out with Sidd and William.

"Hey--Theres--Naomi--Matt." said Sidd with shortage of breath. "So--whats--so--important--about--that?" Matthew asked a little out of breath to.

"Don't---you--like--her--dude?" asked William. "Only--as--a--friend." Matthew replied. "Oh--yeah--you--LOVE--Yumi--now." said Sidd. Matthew stopped doing the pull-ups and looked around.

Fortunately, no one had seemed to hear Sidd. Matthew swung on the pull-up bars and let go with a flip and landed on his feet. William and SIdd tried to do that but they fell face foward.

Matthew laughed and helped them up. SIdd and William then pushed Matthew into the pool. Matthew swam to the surface. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" he shouted as he climbed out.

Sidd and WIlliam ran out of the gym with Matthew close behind. Yumi watched them run, or should i say, Matthew run. Aelita saw who she was staring at. "You like him, don't you?" she asked innocently.

Yumi jumped a little. "Yeah, I mean for a friend you know." she said. Aelita shook her head. "No, I mean you love him don't you?" Yumi froze. Aelita smiled and said,

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me, but you should try not to be that obvious." Yumi smiled back at her pink haired friend.

Just then, Millie and Tamiya came into the gym putting posters up. "VALENTINES DANCE COMING UP!" said the posters. Matthew chose that time to walk back into the

gym with Sidd and William being dragged behind him. "Valentines dance, huh? Hmm, thats not a bad idea..." he whispered to himself. He dropped Sidd and William onto the floor with a dull _thunk._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day all the students were talking about the dance. Matthew had been ungrounded and got his Viper back. "Matt, will you take me and Aelita shopping at the mall?" Yumi asked him sweetly.

_'As if I could say no to her'_ he thought. "Alright, come on." He held the door open for Aelita and Yumi and got in himself. He started the car and Yumi began fiddling with the radio.

Matthew smiled to himself and drove out of the drive way. Yumi stopped messing with the radio, as her and Aelita's favorite song came up.

_"I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered  
As you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain   
When I turned back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say  
What's in my heart

Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see  
I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh a thousand words  
A thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days   
Seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonley years to only days  
They'll hold you forever

Ohhhhhh a thousand words."

"Oh you two like that song?" asked Matthew when they were done singing it.

"Yeah, do you?" asked Aelita. Matthew nodded, "They got a remix to it with a boy singing it, you ever heard it?"

"Mmmm maybe once. How bout you Yumi?" said Aelita.

"Never heard it...can you sing it Matthew?" Yumi asked innocently.

Matthew thought, _'Damnit, they want me to sing it...oh well.' _"Ok."

He started to sing the remix of it, which is the same lyrics, only sung by a man.

Yumi and Aelita sang with him.

They finished and Matthew focused on driving. "Wow, you sing really good, Matt." complimented Aelita.

"You do to, both of you." he returned the compliment blushing slightly.

He parked the car and held the doors open for the girls as they walked into the mall. "Thank you, Matt." said Aelita.

He nodded and escorted them to the dresses. He sat down on the couch in front of the changing room, blushing, slightly embarrased that he was there.

He looked around but all around him were teenage girls. He blushed and and pulled his hat down a little. He took off his cap after the blush left.

Yumi came out first wearing a long black dress that had slits on the sides. Matthew's jaw dropped at how beautiful she looked.

She looked like an angel. Yumi giggled and Matthew realized he had been staring. He cleared his throat, "Nice, Yumi. You look beautiful in that dress."

Yumi blushed and returned to the dressing room. Matthew shook his head and sighed.

Aelita came out in an outstanding pink dress. It had straps that went around her neck and she looked absoloutly perfect.

Matthew smiled. "You look...stunning Aelita, Jeremie will pass out when he see's you." Aelita blushed and giggled and went back to the changing room.

Yumi and Aelita came out in their normal clothes. "Ok, your turn." Aelita said while she and Yumi looked at him devilishly.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Yumi and Aelita just smiled and dragged him toward the tuxedo's.

Matthew walked into the changing with two tuxes. One simple black, the other blood red. He changed into the blood red one first. He walked out of the changing room

slightly blushing and his jaw set. Yumi and Aelita's eyes widened. A couple of teenage girls walked by and wolf whislted at Matthew. He blushed even more.

Yumi and Aelita giggled as he went to change into the black one. He came back out. "That one doesn't seem as good as the red one." commented Aelita.

Matthew looked in the mirror and nodded. He came back out with his normal clothes and the blood red tux. Aelita and Yumi pulled out their purses to pay for their dresses when Matthew stopped them.

"Hey, I'll pay for them." He said. Yumi and Aelita said thank you as Matthew paid for everything. He held the doors open for them both again and set off towards Kadic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Aelita sat in Aelita's dorm gushing over their 'boyfriends'.

"Jeremie will faint when he see's you." Yumi said. "And Ulrich will probably run right up to you and dance all night when he see's you." The two girls shared a laugh.

Yumi's cell phone rang. "Ok. Alright, seeya at home." she hung up. "I gotta go Aelita, my parents need me home." Just then Matthew walked in. "Matt, we need to go home." said Yumi.

"Ok." they were almost out the door when Aelita asked, "Hey, uh, Matthew, can I talk to you for a second?" Matthew stopped and faced Aelita. He nodded and handed Yumi the car keys and said, "Here, you drive, I'll walk."

Yumi left and Matthew sat next to Aelita. "What is it, Aelita?" Matthew asked. Aelita figeted and said, "Um, Yumi talks to me about, um, kissing and how Jeremie wants to kiss me, but,um, I don't know how to kiss..." she drifted off looking at Matthew hopefully. Matthew gulped.

"Umm...so..uh, you want to learn...?" he asked carefully. "Yes, can you teach me?" she asked sweetly. Matthew's eyes widened. "But, I would be, um, stealing your first kiss, I can't do that.Shouldn't you ask Jeremie to kiss you?" Matthew said shaking his head a little.

"But, I don't know how to kiss, and I want to have some practice in before I kiss him. Pleaseeeeeee." Aelita begged. Matthew gulped. On one hand, he'd get to kiss Aelita.

On the other hand, He'd be stealing her first kiss. And then Jeremie and Ulrich would kick his ass. "Come on, a kiss between friends is nothing." Aelita said.

Matthew looked around, defeated. "Ok, well, uh, pucker your, uh, lips,ok?" he said feeling stupid. Aelita did what she was told. Matthew gulped and leaned in, closing the space between them.

Aelita leaned in also. Matthew gulped again and kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Ok, what should happen next? HUH HUH WHATTT?**

**A: Matthew and Aelita get a little to into it.**

**B: Jeremie walks in on them.**

**C: Ulrich walks in on them.**

**D: Yumi walks in on them.**

**or**

**E: Matthew and Aelita are undisturbed and just wing it.**_  
_


	14. AfterShock

**Chapter: 14 AfterShock.**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Ok everybody, this is gonna be one tough chapter...not!"**

**Ulrich rolls his eyes, "Freak..." **

**Sephireth Hopper: "What was that, Ulrich?" holds up chainsaw.**

**Ulrichs eyes widen, "Nothing!" hides behind Yumi.**

**Matthew: "Pfff, baby." fall's out of chair.**

**Matthew: "AHH THAT HURT!" **

**Odd comes from behind chair with a saw.**

**Odd: "Hehehe."**

**Aelita stands next to Matthew and blushes.**

**Jeremie: "Aelita, stand beside meeeee." whines Jeremie.**

**Aelita shakes her head, "NEVER!" she starts going crazy.**

**Matthew and Jeremie look at each other and back at the crazy Aelita. **

**Sephireth Hopper: "SOMEONE CALM HER DOWN!" gets pushed down by Aelita.**

**Yumi looks around and trips Aelita.**

**Aelita: "Owwww..." begin's to cry.**

**Matthew and Jeremie: "Awww..." they go over to comfort her.**

**Yumi: "OH COME ON! SHE GET'S ALL THE ATTENTION." looks over at Ulrich moving towards Aelita, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"**

**Ulrich stops moving, "Umm nowhere." shifts his eyes.**

**Odd laughs at Ulrich: "Dude, your whipped." makes whipping sound.**

**Yumi glares at Odd and he stops laughing and scratches the back of his neck.**

**Matthew: "Ha, who's whipped now." he and Jeremie laugh.**

**purplelover and deadinside72 walk in.**

**purplelover: "Shame on you, Matt, SHAME!" **

**Matthew looks at purplelover with a shocked face: "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you!"**

**purplelover eyes widen and looks at Aelita: "Well...um...she can't keep a secret for more than an hour ya know!"**

**deadinside72: "Place bets here, place your betsssss!" sets up a little bet booth.**

**Matthew: "Who's fighting today?"**

**deadinside72: "Jeremie and ummm," closes eyes and points to random person, "Herb!"**

**Matthew thinks, "Hmm, I bet on...Herb to...lose."**

**The fight begins.**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Nerd fight, Nerd fight!"**

**Jeremie and Herb look around: "What the fu..."**

**Matthew: "What your goddamn language, there's ladies present." point's to Odd and Ulrich and laughs.**

**Herb and Jeremie laugh.**

**Aelita opens her mouth to say something but Matthew slaps a hand over her mouth and keeps it there.**

**Matthew: "Shhhhhh..." looks around and sees Ulrich, Odd and Yumi staring at him.**

**Matthew: "...the fuck ya'll looking at?" everyone turns to the match.**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Who will win? Will it be Herb or Jeremie? Will it...Oh, Jeremie won...HOORAY NERD FIGHT WON BY BIGGEST NERD!"**

**Jeremie: "HEY!"**

**Sephireth Hopper: "On with the chapter!"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew and Aelita seperated and Matthew figeted. "Wow..." said Aelita breathless. Matthew just nodded and said,

"Well, um, and that's how you, uh, kiss." he felt really stupid. Aelita just stared at him and a wicked smile came to her face. "Uh..." said Matthew.

Aelita leaned forward and kissed Matthew again. Matthew's eyes widened, but then he got lost in the feeling. He heard the door open and broke the kiss with Aelita and looked at the door.

Ulrich was standing there with a face of hatred and betrayal on his face. "What's going on!" he questioned with fire in his eyes. Matthew opened his mouth to answer, but Aelita spoke first.

"He was showing me how to kiss, so I wouldn't make a fool out of myself with Jeremie." she said it so innocently. Unfortunately, Ulrich didn't beleive it. "Yeah, sure, like I'm gonna believe that." he said before turning to leave.

Matthew stopped him. "Believe it, or not, it's the truth." he said sternly. Ulrich turned around and punched him square in the nose. Matthew fell back and hit his head on the corner of the bed.

Ulrich eyes widened at what he had done. Matthew's head began to bleed heavily with black blood, but this time it wasn't dissappearing. Aelita shrieked as soon as she

saw the blood. Jeremie and Odd ran in almost bumping into Ulrich. "What happened?" said Jeremie before he saw Matthew. "JIM?" Odd yelled and Jim appeared at the door.

He saw Matthew, and picked him up and carried him to the infirmary. Jeremie called Yumi's cellphone. "Hey, Yumi, looks like Ulrich punched Matthew and now Matthew's

really hurt, I think he hit something on his way down...ok...ok...bye." he hung up. "Is Yumi coming?" asked Aelita innocently. Jeremie shook his head. "She can't, curfew."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew woke up in the infirmary. He felt his head and looked around. No body was there. Yolanda came in. "Well, Matt, you took quite a

hit to the head, there. You'll be alright though." she said helping him up. "Thanks..." he said a little dazed. He exited the infirmary and looked at his watch.

It was half past midnight. He yawned and walked to the Ishiyama's house. He noticed the lights were off so he snuck into his room and fell asleep.

It felt like only seconds later when the alarm woke him up. He groaned and fell out of the bed, making a big noise. He shot up just in time for Yumi to come in the door.

"Oh, Matt, are you alright?" she asked hugging him tightly. "Yeah, I'm alright." he said. Yumi let go of him and stared into his eyes. "Why did Ulrich punch you?" she asked studying him.

Matthew gulped. "Because...ummm...Aelita wanted me to show her how to kiss...and then Ulrich walked in on us." he said bowing his head shamefully.

Yumi's eyes softened and she drew him into another hug. "Awww...such love, you'd think you were brother and sister." said Mrs. Ishiyama scaring them. Yumi and

Matthew let go of each other and Mrs. Ishiyama started laughing. "Come on downstairs, breakfast's ready." Yumi and Matthew followed Yumi's mom and ate their breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first person Matthew and Yumi saw when they arrived at Kadic was Ulrich. Ulrich stared at Matthew with hatred, and

Matthew bowed his head shamefully and let go of Yumi's hand. He walked away and sort of hid behind a tree far away from them. Yumi faced Ulrich, "How could you have

hit him?" she confronted. "Because, he was kissing Aelita, what if Jeremie had walked in, huh? What would he have done?" "He would have heard Aelita out." Yumi said confidently.

"Yeah, well, what if she was lying?" he said back. "Aelita doesn't even know what lying is Ulrich!" Yumi raised her voice. "Well what if he taught her that while he was at

it?" Ulrich yelled back, getting angry. "Do you really think he would do that, he's our friend!" Yumi yelled back at him catching everyone's attention. Ulrich raised his hand

to strike Yumi, but Matthew grabbed it. Yumi froze. _'Ulrich almost hit me...'_ she thought as the tears welled up. Ulrich looked at Matthew angrily and Matthew kept his hold on Ulrich's arm.

"FINE!" Ulrich yelled wrenching out of Matthew's grip. "CHOOSE YOUR _COUSIN_ OVER YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND!" Ulrich yelled and then ran off.

Yumi's face was covered in tears and she ran off. "Yumi, wait!" shouted Matthew running after her. Yumi ignored him and kept on running. Matthew kept on following her.

Yumi finally fell down crying under an oak tree. Matthew stopped running and walked over to her carefully. He kneeled beside her. "Yumi...are you ok?" he asked gently.

Matthew went to comfort her but she faced him and slapped him across the face. Matthew froze and Yumi covered her mouth. She began crying more and Matthew just sat there.

"I'm sorry, Matt." she said between sobs. Matthew wrapped his arms around her. "Shh...shh...it's alright." he said comforting her. He wiped her tears away and she buried

her head into his shoulder to cry more. He rubbed her back in circles. Hours passed and Matthew still sat there comforting Yumi. He started to sing softly to her.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
Chorus  
_

Yumi looked up at him and laughed a little before burying her head into his neck.

_  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Verse 2 _

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...

Yumi smiled and and pulled Matthew closer.

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...

Matthew stopped singing and looked at Yumi. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. He smiled causing her to smile and he helped her up.

"Come on, we'll be late for...well, school's almost over, lets go home." Matthew said taking her hand in his. Yumi nodded and they walked to her house hand in hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived home and the Ishiyama's hadn't come home from work yet and Hiroki was still at school.

"You ok, now Yumi?" Matthew asked softly. Yumi nodded and went to her room. Matthew lingered in the living room for a bit before going into his room.

_'I can't believe Ulrich almost hit Yumi, he broke her heart to...' _thought Matthew frustratively. He laid on his bed and soon after drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day before the dance proved difficult to Yumi. Ulrich had stopped talking to her and sitting at their table at lunch.

Matthew felt guilty for causing them to break up. If only he had told Aelita no. They walked to class. "Ok, students, your poems please, who'll go first?" asks the teacher.

No one raised there hand this time. "Don't you all jump up at once..." said the teacher gloomily. Matthew spoke up, "I'll do it." he said and walked up there.

_Hated has left its mark_

_Left me crying, alone in the dark_

_I would rather die _

_Then live in this loveless lie_

_I'd rather be dead_

_And as I cut my wirsts rivers run red..._

_But I'm trapped forever_

_The link cannot sever_

_My life, like an old libary book, is overdue_

_And I can see the hatred, almost a hue..._

_Once a friend asked me to put on a smile_

_I replied by saying, "Thats not my style..."_

_I'm swallowed by hatred, consumed_

_My sorrow has lead to my destiny, I'm doomed_

_Because I'd rather be dead_

_And as i cut my wirsts rivers run red..._

_Hiding away in a dim-lit cave_

_I have made myself my own slave_

_And as I look toward the skies_

_I say my goodbyes..._

_My blood_

_It soaks in the mud_

_Because in all my gloom_

_I've made my own tomb..._

_All because it's time to face the truth..._

_I will never be with you..._

Matthew sat back down. "Ok..." said the teacher as the bell rang.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I'm having some writers block NOOOOOOOO any way, help! Just think of something and post it please.**


	15. Surprises

**Chapter: 15 Surprises.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew woke up feeling very cold like he had just been shoved into a freezer. He jumped out of bed and shivered, seeing his breath.

He walked out of his room and checked the tempature in the house. "70 degree's? Then why's it so coldddddd?" He shivered again and headed back to his room.

He stopped in front of his mirror. He felt even colder as he looked into the mirror.

_Can you feel that?  
Oh...shit  
OOH WAH AH AH AH!  
OOH WAH AH AH AH!  
OHH OHH!  
OHH OHH!  
OHH OHH! _

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
Will you give it to me?  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing... in me  
Will you give it to me?

Matthew stared hard at his reflection, when it started changing. Frightened, Matthew jumped back, eyes still on the mirror. His reflection was changing into something he couldn't understand.

It grew elf ears, like he had looked in Lyoko. Then it grew fangs.

Looking at my own reflection.  
When suddenly it changes!  
Violently it changes!  
OH no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon... in me!

Matthew looked at his own hands and watched them grow claws. Matthew looked back at the mirror and saw his reflection's eyes grow blood red, and turn into slit's. The hair grew longer, past it's shoulders.

_  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me..._

Matthew couldn't look away from the mirror. His reflection changed again, his shirt changed and it was now light blue. Matthew tore his stare away from the mirror and looked at his shirt and legs.

His shirt and pants had changed to. Matthew franticly looked back at the mirror.

But now the mirror held the original Matthew. "What the hell..." he said, but his voice had also changed, now it was deeper and huskier. "What is wrong with me..." he asked himself.

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
Will you give it to me?  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
Will you give it to me?

Matthew put on some dark sunglasses and walked out of his room and knocked on Yumi's door. _'Yumi is the only one I can tell...' _he thought as he waited for her to open the door.

The door opened. "Matt...what happened to you?" Yumi asked as Matthew walked inside. "I...I don't know..." he said, pain coursing through his veins.

"Your hands...your face...oh my god..." said Yumi a little scared. Matthew took off his glasses showing Yumi his eyes.

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes!  
Living with these changes!  
OH no, the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon... in me!

He shivered again. Yumi drew her eyes away from his and walked closer to him. "Are...you cold?" she asked. "Yeah, aren't you?" he asked looking at her intently.

Yumi shook her head and touched his arm. It felt as cold as ice. She reached up and touched his face. He batted her hand away and said, "Well, how are we going to fix this?"

Yumi shrugged and pulled out her cell phone. "Hey, Jeremie? Can you meet me and Matthew at the factory, somethings wrong...ok bye." She hung up and grabbed Matthew's hand and led him towards the factory.

Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me...

Unfortunately, Aelita _and_ Ulrich were there. Matthew stopped and scratched the back of his neck, noticing he had cut himself.

"Owwww!" he said a little loudly scaring everyone. "WHOA!" screamed Odd falling off a rail as soon as he saw Matthew.

Matthew rolled his eyes and looked at Jeremie. Jeremie looked shocked and didn't move. All of a sudden, Matthew grabbed the sides of his head in pain as his ears reverted back to his normal ears.

His claws disappeared and his eyes went back to their normal. His hair stayed the same and so did his teeth. "Ok...then." he said in his normal voice looking at his hands.

"...what the fuck just happened?" asked Ulrich, forgetting about the fight for a minute. Jeremie shrugged. "Well, it's over now." said Matthew as he walked out of the factory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew was still cold as they walked to school, but decided not to tell anyone. But, he would have to amend friendship with Ulrich.

Matthew pretended to talk to a random person as the gang passed them, and he grabbed Ulrich's arm. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Ulrich shrugged and they went towards the forest. "Look, um, I know your mad about me kissing Aelita, but I swear it was just for, um, her to practice, you know, she likes

to get things right before she does them." Matthew said. Ulrich stayed silent for a second. "Yeah, I guess so, but, how will I get Yumi to forgive me..." Ulrich said asking

himself more than Matthew. Matthew looked around and saw the dance poster. "The dance! Come on, we're skipping, come with me." Matthew said as he dragged Ulrich off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Ulrich was still in Yumi's house writing a poem for Yumi. Well, making Matthew write a poem.

"Okay, um, hows this?" asked Matthew as he cleared his throat to read the poem.

_I am hurt from the inside  
because I have hurt someone else  
I wish that I didn't exist  
because I made a mistake  
I will never be the same again  
because I'm now nothing  
Everything that surrounds me  
will always laugh at me  
I can't even smile anymore  
but what I did was wrong.  
I'm sorry..for everything I did to you  
I don't deserve to be your friend  
but now, I'm alone  
This can't be the end..._

_I'm sorry, please take me back..._

_**Love, Ulrich.**_

"Huh...thats kinda good." said Ulrich smiling a bit. "Well, come on, poem class is next!" shouted Matthew handing him the poem and they sprinted off to school.

"Ok, class---" he got interrupted as Ulrich and Matthew burst through the door, out of breath.

"As I was saying, poems, now." said the teacher sternly as Matthew and Ulrich sat down.

"Matthew, you first."

Matthew got up and read his poem.

_Please don't turn away from me and hide,  
I know what your feeling down inside, _

Having to feel the pain all by yourself...

I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you (Believe me)  
I want to show how special you are to me..

It's alright to cry,  
Just let me dry your eyes,  
I want you to know,  
Your not on your own,  
Because I will be there,

I will be by your side,  
Because I'm your friend,  
I'll stay untill the very end,  
And If you don't believe it's true..  
Just look to your side and you'll see your friend.

Everyone clapped as Matthew sat down. "Excellent, Ulrich?"

Ulrich gulped, hoping Yumi would like his poem and read it.

_I am hurt from the inside  
because I have hurt someone else  
I wish that I didn't exist  
because I made a mistake  
I will never be the same again  
because I'm now nothing  
Everything that surrounds me  
will always laugh at me  
I can't even smile anymore  
but what I did was wrong.  
I'm sorry..for everything I did to you  
I don't deserve to be your friend  
but now, I'm alone  
This can't be the end..._

_I'm sorry, please take me back..._

Ulrich finished and sat down. Yumi had tears in her eyes and Matthew looked at Ulrich and did a thumbs up sign.

Ulrich nodded and smiled.

The bell rang and the students filed out into the courtyard. Matthew sat down and started to talk to Aelita.

Ulrich went to find Yumi. "So,um, you and Ulrich friends again?" Aelita asked so sweetly.

"I guess so, I'm helping him patch up things with Yumi." Matthew responded while figeting. He was still nervous around Aelita.

"What's wrong? Your shivering." Aelita pointed out. Matthew realized he was still verrrrry cold. "Er, I'm alright, just a little, eh, cold." he said teeth chattering slightly.

Aelita just kept staring at him intently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich found Yumi under his favourite tree, crying. "Yumi..." he whispered. Yumi looked up at him and smiled slightly.

Ulrich kneeled down beside her. "Im...sorry, Yumi, I really am." he said shamed at himself. He looked up and Yumi hugged him. _'Well...that was easy.'_

Ulrich helped Yumi up and they both walked towards the courtyard. They stopped when they saw Aelita and Matthew talking. "...you think they'd make a nice couple?" asked Ulrich.

Yumi looked at him questiongly and looked back at Aelita and Matthew. "I don't know..." she responded, feeling the jealousy. Ulrich up breaking her thoughts, "I don't think

Jeremie really _loves_ Aelita, just want's her to have a normal life. I think he's really doing this to learn more about Lyoko, not Aelita." Ulrich finished with a shrug.

Yumi thought about it and it kinda made sense. She hugged Ulrich again and sped off towards Aelita and Matthew with Ulrich on her tail.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew spotted Yumi and Ulrich running towards them and smiled, knowing everything was back to normal.

"Oh, I'll be right back.": said Aelita a little nervously as she ran off somewhere. Aelita knocked on Jeremie's dorm. "Hold on." he said while opening the door.

"Hey, Aelita, what's up?" he asked casually. Aelita figeted. "Umm, will you,uh, go to the ,ummm, dance with me?" she asked rather nervously.

After she asked that, Jeremie looked really guilty. "I'm really sorry, Aelita, but I already asked Emily." he said solemly. Aelita frowned and she felt tears line her eyes.

"Okay, goodbye Jeremie." she said, voice cracking a little as she walked off. Jeremie let out a frustrated sigh and got ready for Chorus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew noticed Aelita almost crying when he walked in the classroom. He also noticed that Jeremie looked really sad.

_' Oh great, another quarrel' _he thought. "Alright, students, play a song on a cd you think would fit your friend today. Yumi you first." said the teacher as Yumi walked up there.

"Umm, I'll dedicate this song to...My cousin Matthew." she said while playing the cd.

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle _

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control

Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe

Matthew smiled to himself. "Very well, Ulrich?" Ulrich walked up there also. "Uhh...I guess I dedicate this to...Yumi." he said while blushing and several girls said, "Aww..."

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

Chorus:  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

Repeat Chorus

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

Repeat Chorus

"Good, good, hmmm, how about you, Matthew?" Matthew walked up their and selceted one cd. "Umm, I dedicate this to, uh, Aelita." he blushed slightly and Aelita looked up at him. He then played the cd.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore _

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Aelita smiled at him as he sat down, this time next to her. He turned towards her and whispered, "I love you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AN: Hmm...you like? If not...OH WELLLL! Lol, tell me how to make it better AHEM. FLAMES ARE TOTALLY WELCOME FLAME ME!**


	16. Bad Behavior

**Chapter: 16 Bad Behavior.**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Thank you for the reviews,but, umm, I have no excuse this time, so...umm, on with teh chappy?"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The gang left their chorus class and ran straight into Theo. "Hey, Aelita, can I, uh, talk to you?" He asked.

Aelita nodded and Matthew's face grew into anger and he growled silently. Aelita and Theo went off somewhere. "Where do you think their talkin' about?" asked Odd.

Matthew looked towards the parking lot and saw his Viper all torn up. His eye twitched. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled as he walked over to it. He read the graffiti on it. It

read, **_Theo was here! _** Matthew stared at it as the gang walked over to the car. "Theo, your dead." said Matthew simply as he ran to the spot Aelita and Theo were.

"So, um, Aelita, will you---" Theo got interupted as he saw Matthew. "Umm, Matt, I kinda need to talk to Aelita." he said a little rudely. Matthew just grabbed the collar of his shirt and picked him up.

"Well, I need an explanation of WHAT YOU DID TO MY CAR!" he yelled in Theo's face and threw him on the ground at the car. Theo looked up and gulped. "Oh...this is...your's?" he asked shakily.

"Yeah, now, why'd you wreck my car?" Matthew said simply as he placed one of his combat boots on Theo's back, preventing him from standing up. "Umm, I, uhh--" Theo got

cut off as Matthew kicked him in the face with his other boot. "Well, no matter." said Matthew as he picked up Theo and pushed him to the side. "Out of my way,Theo, or you'll get more than that." Matthew threatened as he looked at his car again.

Theo sped off and the gang started laughing. Matthew shook his head and kicked the car, swearing loudly. "I'll be right back." he said angrily as he walked to the tool shed.

Odd and Ulrich decided to play with a soccer ball till Matthew got back. While Ulrich and Odd were practicing soccer, Yumi talked to Aelita. "So what did Theo want?" she asked her pink-haired friend.

"I don't know, Matthew interupted us." she said a little angry. Yumi nodded and looked at Matthew returning. He brought a wheely thing(don't know name) and slid a jack under the car.

He rose the car and locked the jack and slid under the car under the wheely thing. He picked up a wrench and started to mess with the underside of the car.

Ulrich smiled devilishly and went over to the car. He motioned for everyone to not make any noise. He then honked the horn causing Matthew to jump up and hit his head on the underside of the car.

"SONOFA!" yelled Matthew as he wheeled out from the underside. Ulrich and Odd started laughing. Matthew picked up another wrench and threw both of them at Ulrich and Odd.

They hit there targets right on the head. Ulrich and Odd fell down. Matthew laughed and disappeared under the car again. "Hmm...Ahh blech!" Matthew emerged from under the car drenched in oil.

"I hate Theo." he said plainly while trying to wipe the oil off. "Come on." Yumi said while grabbing his hand and leading him towards the bathrooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold still!" fussed Yumi as she tried to clean Matthew's face. He kept figeting because her face was just inches away.

_"I wish I could kiss her, just once..." _he thought as he figeted again. "Hold still, damnit." Yumi fussed again and Matthew laughed slightly. Yumi wiped off the last bit of oil

off of Matthew's face. _"I want to kiss him, but I'm with Ulrich, again. I don't love Ulrich anymore though..."_ Yumi thought as she washed out the rag. Matthew hopped off the

counter and stared at Yumi's back. He bit his lip trying to fight his urges. (LOL! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN SIDELL!) Matthew just turned around and looked out the window to occupy himself.

All he saw was his car, which made him more angry, and Aelita, who made him confused. _"Who do I love...Yumi or Aelita?"_ he asked himself.

"Okay, come on." said Yumi grabbing Matthew's hand and walking with him back to the gang.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Matthew and Yumi came back, Jeremie spoke. "Let's go into Lyoko again, I think I deciphered that disc Matthew found."

Everyone agreed and they walked towards the factory. Matthew and Yumi stayed in the supercomputer as Odd Ulrich and Aelita went down into Lyoko. "Okay, into the

elavator you two." he said lamely. Matthew and Yumi stepped into the elavator, but as soon as they did, it rumbled and before they get jump out it plunged downward.

Thankfully, it stopped just inches from the ground below. Matthew and Yumi were knocked to the floor of the elavator. "Guys! Guys? You ok?" asked a stressed Jeremie.

Yumi got to her feet. "Yeah, we're alright." she went to touch the button box (I don't know.) but it sent out sparks, warning her to stay away. Matthew got to one knee and clutched his head.

He had hit his head on the floor when the elavator plunged down. Matthew drew blood from his temple and sat against the side of the elavator. Yumi tried to open the hatch on the roof of the elavator but it was blocked by something.

"Damn, we're stuck!" she exclaimed. Matthew just nodded simply, not really listening because he was hurt, but he didn't want her to know. "Here...let me try something." he said slowly while getting up.

He put a hand to the button bow, ignoring the scorching sparks, and pushed the up button. The elavator faltered, then started to go up. He slid back down against the wall and closed his eyes.

Yumi did a little victory yell as they reached Jeremie's little platform. She rushed out of the elavator and beside Jeremie. "...where's Matthew?" Jeremie asked looking at Yumi.

She looked back at the elavator and rushed over to Matthew. "Matt? Matt? Jeremie, I think he's unconscious." she said while looking at him.

Jeremie spoke into his mouth piece, "Materialize Ulrich, Materialize Odd, Materialize Aelita." Jeremie advised them not to use the elavator and they climbed the ladder.

Matthew opened his eyes, but they were in slits and were blood red again. He felt his claws grow back and his fangs grow larger and pointier. He got to his feet and looked at the Lyoko gang.

He smiled and revealed his huge fangs. "Oh...shit." said Yumi and Ulrich in unison. Matthew cracked his neck from side to side and looked at them all with his blood red eyes.

"Umm, Ulrich, do something!" Yelled Odd, from behind Jeremie. Ulrich rolled his eyes and looked around. "Well, I suggest you RUN!" shouted Matthew in his deep voice.

Yumi screamed and the gang ran out of the factory. Matthew laughed and reverted back to his normal form. "Pff, Nerds." he said in his normal voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang reached Kadic, but Matthew was already there. "Jeez, you guys are slow!" He shouted. Yumi stumbled and almost fell.

"What the...?" Odd asked confused. Matthew just laughed. "Meh, I got bored." he said shifty eyed. Yumi bowed her head hiding a rock behind her back. She threw it at Matthew, laughing.

Matthew whirled around and caught it and crushed it in his hand. "Hey...not cool." he said while brushing the rock dust off his hand. He turned to walk away and walked straight into a pole.

He grabbed his nose in pain. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." he groaned in muffled pain. "Why's this happen to me?" he asked himself quietly.

The lyoko gang laughed and they walked with Matthew to their last class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, class, before anyone forgets, the Valentines Dance is tomorrow at 6 p.m. to midnight. Have fun!" said their teacher as they walked out. _"Damn, I _

_still don't have a date!"_ thought Matthew as he and Yumi walked towards her house. _"I could ask Yumi, but, Ulrich's probably already asked her. Wait, what am I saying? _

_I just got them back together!"_ he kicked a rock angrily as he walked throught the door. He rushed to his room. Yumi walked into her room and the first thing she saw was

a paper on her desk. She read it and it was the poem Ulrich read that very same day. She looked at it closely, and realized it was Matthew's handwriting.

"Oh, he's so sweet." she said to herself before falling into a deep sleep on her bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I need some help here, How do I get Yumi and Ulrich to break up and Jeremie to get back together with Aelita? Helps in reviews and Thank You for reading.**


	17. Enraged SmackDown!

**Chapter: 17 Enraged SmackDown!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE SUITIBLE FOR ANYONE UNDER 14. VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED. Or maybe not...**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Hey, people, I'd like to thank the reviewer's, except banana123 or something like that. Special thanks to deadinside72 for the idea, I'll use that."**

**Matthew: "Hey, I LOVE THAT IDEA!" hugs deadinside72. "Thank you!" **

**deadinside72: "Get off me ya freak!" struggles until let go.**

**Matthew shift's his eyes and giggles to himself.**

**Everyone takes one step back from Matthew. **

**Sephireth Hopper: "On with teh chapter."**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi woke up and grabbed the poem as she got dressed. She brushed her hair and sat down at her desk and reread the poem.

Matthew woke up and got dressed. He combed his hair and walked into the living room, waiting for Yumi. Yumi came down shortly, poem in hand.

"Oh, Matthew?" she said teasingly while holding the poem. He looked at it and back at her. "Um, where'd you get that?" He asked trying not to blush.

"I found it." Yumi said simply. "Well, then, um, lets go to school..." Matthew drifted off as he escorted Yumi out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived Yumi hid the poem and started talking to Ulrich. Jeremie looked really sad, but brightened up when Emily walked by.

Odd, however, tried to get at least ONE girl to go to the dance with him. He kept getting shot down. Matthew laughed slightly. "Hey, Ulrich? Can I talk to you privately?" asked

Emily as she and Ulrich walked off. Yumi narrowed her eyes as Emily and Ulrich walked towards the dorms. Jeremie then spoke up, "I'll be right back." he then ran towards

the dorms. Jeremie put his ear to Ulrich's door. He heard Emily and Ulrich making out. Disgusted, he opened the door. "ULRICH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YUMI IS

YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! WHEN SHE HEARS THIS, WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO YOU?" Jeremie shouted, scaring both Ulrich and Emily. Emily rushed out and Ulrich sat there, speechless.

"Please, don't tell Yumi." Ulrich begged. "How long have you and Emily been...cheating?" asked Jeremie. Ulrich mumbled something incoherent. "What?" asked Jeremie.

"I said, since I've been dating Yumi." Ulrich replied looking down. Jeremie shook his head in disgrace and left Ulrich to sulk.

Jeremie came out to the courtyard fuming. "Yumi, I need to talk to you." he said and he and Yumi walked off.

When they returned, Yumi was in tears and Jeremie still looked disgusted. "Matthew Hollows, you have a call in the principal's office, Matthew Hollows." Matthew turned toward the office and shrugged.

"I'll be right back." he said as he started walking. "Wait, Matt, can I ,um, come with you?" asked Yumi, with a shaking voice. Matthew turned to her and his expression softened.

"Of course, come on." he said extending his hand and Yumi grabbed it and they started walking. Odd watched them and smiled. "Love never changes." he said quietly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew and Yumi walked into the principals office and Matthew picked up the phone and sat down.Yumi sat down beside him.

"Hello?" Matthew asked. He smiled and said, "Hey Lokey!" (loh-KEY) (lol). "I'm fine, you?" Matthew asked. Matthew's smile turned into a frown and a tear escaped his eye and he replied shakily. "W-w-what?"

Yumi looked at him and noticed the tears. "Ok, I'll be there tomorrow, seeya Lokey." Matthew hung up and wiped the tears away. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Matthew, you okay?" Yumi asked carefully. "Yeah, I have to go back to California for...something." he said distractidly. "For how long?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe...a day, two, I don't know." Matthew said and went to the Ishiyama's to pack, with Yumi following.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew arrived off the airport and into California. "Yo, Hollows, over here!" shouted a teenage boy. Matthew went over to the boy and smiled.

"Hey, Lokey, so, um, when's the,uh, funeral?" Matthew asked. Lokey's smile turned to a frown. "It's tomorrow, you can stay at my place till then, aight?" Lokey said trying to get him to lighten up.

"Yeah, I'll miss her..." Matthew drifted off as he looked at the sky, as they left the airport. Lokey smiled again, "Awww, Love never changes, riiiiiiiiiiiiiight?" he said jokingly.

Matthew smiled and said, "No, but sometimes, love renews itself." then he pulled out a photo of Yumi. Lokey eyes widened. "THAT"S YUMI? Dude, she's HAWT!" he

exclaimed while they walked to Lokey's house, a couple of blocks away. "Yeah, but, she's also mine." Matthew and Lokey laughed as they walked through his door.

"Hey, Matt and Michael are here!" said Lokey's dad. Lokey cringed. "Ow, ow, dad, it's Lokey, okay? Lokey. Last name!" Lokey's dad laughed and Lokey and Matthew walked into Lokey's room.

"MATTHEW!" yelled a group of three girls as they hugged him and Lokey. "Hey, ya'll!" He kissed each girl on the cheek. "I missed you." Matthew said while laughing.

A few hours later, they were reminiscing about Keiko, their now departed friend. "She was such a best friend!" commented Kate, the hyper popular girl. Matthew nodded

and said, "Yeah, she sure was." Everyone stayed quiet for a minute. "Hey, um, how about we lighten up with a game of truth or dare?" asked Jessica, the funny popular girl.

Lokey got a little bottle and Jessica spun it first. It landed on Lindsey, the other popular girl. "Okay, Lindsey, truth or dare?" Jessica asked. Lindsey fidgeted.

"Ummm, truth." she said finally. Jessica smiled evily, "Okay...who was your first kiss?" Lindsey silently cursed herself. She cleared her throat, "Uhh...it was...Lokey." she blushed and everyone laughed.

"Aww, I told you not to tell anyone!" joked Lokey. Matthew laughed harder. "Okay, your turn Lindsey." Lindsey spun the bottle and it landed on Matthew. "Okay, Matty boy, Truth or Dare?"

Matthew thought for a second. "Uhh...dare!" he said while smiling. Lindsey, Kate, and Jessica giggled to themselves. "Okay, I dare you to sing a song for us."

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Matthew as he and Lokey laughed. "Alright." He got up and grabbed one of Lokey's electric guitars and Lokey grabbed an acoustic one. They whispered to each other.

"Ok." said Lokey and he began to play the beginning of the song. Matthew rolled his eyes at the girls crowding around him. He began to sing.

_Now I'm of consenting age  
To be forgetting you in a cabaret  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen  
May even ask my name_

As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the clubs PA.  
And the strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri...

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance  
And paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance  
And paying in naivety

Oh, but I'm afraid that I,  
Well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead-d-dead-d-dead in this place  
Well, I'm afraid that I,  
That's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance  
And paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance  
And paying in naivety

(Instrumental)

Well, I'm afraid that I,  
Well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead-d-dead-d-dead-d-dead in this place  
Well, I'm afraid that I,  
That's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance  
And paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance  
And paying in naivety

Praying for love and paying in naivety  
Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh  


Matthew put the guitars down and the girls began cheering amongst themselves. Matthew and Lokey sat back down in the circle.

"Okay, Matt, your turn." said Lindsey. Matthew spun the bottle and it landed on Kate. "Truth or Dare?" he said while emitting a scary voice. The girls giggled.

"Dare." said Kate through her giggles. Matthew and Lokey looked at each other with sneers on. "I dare you to...kiss Lokey." said Matthew and Lokey's smile disappeared.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. Matthew shoved him toward Kate. Kate and Lokey blushed and then kissed. Everyone cheered. "Ok, kids, time for bed!" Yelled Lokey's dad.

"Ok!" yelled Lokey back. Everyone went to sleep, prepared for the funeral.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lokey and Matthew stood side by side in black suits, both with tears streaming silently down their faces as they watched the casket decend.

Kate, Jessica, and Lindsey were crying, but made a little noise. Matthew watched as the preacher asked if anyone had any words they'd like to give. "I do." Matthew said

shakily as he walked over beside the preacher. The preacher put a hand on Matthew's shoulder as Matthew spoke. "She was...a great friend, always faithful, could keep

your deepest secrets, no matter what. She always made anyone who felt depressed or sad, she'd always cheer them up." He wiped one of the many tears away.

"Keiko, was one in a million, the truest friend anyone could ever have. I--I also made a poem and, uh, this is it." Matthew said while clearing his throat and reciting the poem.

_I know that I will reach the place,  
Where everything is just right.  
The place where the clouds are high in the blue,  
And it so white.  
Where nights shall be covered in a blanket of shining stars,  
And a glowing moon shall make the night sky shine,  
And give off more light.  
Where the winds are gentle…  
Soft winds that make the land just right,  
As the leaves of the trees gently rustle in the wind,  
And the grass move from left to right…  
This place,  
Is what we all wish to have,  
Where everything is just right…_

Matthew finished and more tears shed from his bluish grey eyes. There wasn't a single dry eye in the whole graveyard. Matthew stood next to Lokey again and Lokey patted him on the back.

The funeral ended and Matthew began packing his clothes again for the departure of his plane. Lokey walked in and he dropped a suitcase. Matthew looked at it puzzled.

"I'm coming with you, buddy!" Lokey exclaimed. Matthew smiled, "Is this ok with your dad?" he asked. Lokey nodded and they went to the airport together.

"When we get to France, It'll be one day from the Valentines dance." Matthew said while they sat in the luxuriously seats. Lokey smiled and they were soon asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew and Lokey stepped off the plane and the Ishiyama's were waiting for them. "Hey, Uncle Yin, this is my friend, Lokey." Lokey and Mr. Ishiyama shook hands.

"And this is Yumi, Lokey." Matthew said as Lokey shook hands with Yumi. "Come on, Matt and Lokey, we need to get to Kadic." said Yumi panickly as she dragged them.

"...and remember, mine!" whispered Matthew to Lokey. Lokey nodded and rolled his eyes. They arrived at Kadic and the Lyoko gang was waiting. Sidd met Matthew and Lokey.

"Hey, Matt. Do you think we can trust Lokey with the...SECRET?" asked Sidd, rather loudly. Matthew screwed his face up in a seriously thinking face. "Yeah!" he said and him and Sidd laughed.

Matthew whispered the 'Drum' thing in Lokey's ear and he burst out laughing. "AWWW THAT IS GOLD!" he yelled, catching everyones attention. They walked to class and met the gang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Matthew went to find Yumi, and saw her sitting under a tree in the forest. "Bonjour, comment sont vous, Yumi?" Matthew asked. (Hello, how are you, Yumi?"

Yumi looked up at him and smiled. "Je suis parfait, Matthew." Yumi said while smiling at him. (I'm fine, Matthew.)

Matthew kissed Yumi's cheek while sitting down next to her. Yumi smiled and kissed him back on the cheek, but dangerously close to his lips. He smiled nervously and gulped.

He looked into Yumi's eyes and he saw love and desire. He smiled and leaned close to her. She leaned in close to. Matthew could feel her breathe. Matthew and Yumi's

lips met and they felt a surge of electricity course through them. Matthew and Yumi closed their eyes, letting them taste each other.

Matthew and Yumi seperated and breathed heavily. "Wow..." Yumi said after while. Matthew nodded, agreeing. They looked at each other and kissed again. Matthew felt

Yumi's arms snake around his neck, and he placed his arms around her waist. "HEY!" yelled someone, breaking them apart. It was Ulrich, and he looked furious.

"What are you doing, with my girlfriend!" shouted Ulrich, staring daggers at Matthew. "Your not my boyfriend anymore, Ulrich." said Yumi in a shaky voice.

Ulrich growled in rage and raced toward Matthew. He punched him in the nose and kicked him high in the chin. Matthew spun on the spot and spit blood on the ground.

He looked at Ulrich in sorrowness and then drew back his fist and punched Ulrich twice as hard as he had punched him. Ulrich stumbled and fell to his knees.

"Only some things, I've waited to long to do." said Matthew as Ulrich got back up. Ulrich yelled in total rage as he tackled Matthew. They started wrestling as Yumi was to scared to move.

Ulrich punched Matthew in the mouth and Matthew knee'd Ulrich in the stomach. They got up and continued fighting. The fight ended as Matthew high kicked Ulrich right in the nose and Ulrich stumbled back, finally falling down.

Matthew fell to his knees and wiped the blood from his nose and mouth. He spit out blood and shook his head. Yumi finally awoke from her stunness, and walked over to Ulrich, kneeling down beside him.

Matthew walked over to her and flipped Ulrich over so that he was facing upwards. His nose and mouth were bloody and his eyes were closed. Matthew helped him up and supported him on his left shoulder.

"Ulrich...Ulrich, you okay?" he asked. Yumi smiled softly. No matter what happened, Matthew would always be there to protect her from anyone, but still be their friend.

Ulrich slightly responded. "Ulrich...wake up." Matthew said again while hoisting him up. Ulrich's eyes opened. "I'm...sorry..." he said a little slowly. Matthew smiled slightly.

"Good, come on, let's get you to the infirmary." Matthew and Yumi helped Ulrich to the infirmary. "Oh my, what happned?" asked Yolanda. Matthew spoke, "me and him were fighting."

Yolanda looked at him. "Well, it's nice to meet someone good enough to bring their opponent in and honest enough to tell the truth." she said while treating Ulrich's nose.

Matthew and Yumi walked home. Yumi leaned in close to Matthew and entwined her hand in his. Matthew looked at her and smiled, and gently squeezed her hand.

They went to their rooms and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Hey, I hope this was good. Read and Review peoples!**


	18. True Love Conquers All

**Chapter: 18 True Love Conquers All.**

**Sephireth Hopper: "Hey, wuts up? Any way thanks for the reviews. Sniff I LOVE YOU ALL SNIFF...not."**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew woke up and instantly remembered the day before. He smiled to himself and got up to change. As he got out of his room, Yumi got out of hers. "Hey

Yumi." Matthew said while they walked down the stairs. "Good morning." Yumi said in response. They sat down with Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama for breakfast.

As soon as Yumi's parents left, Yumi tackled Matthew in a loving embrace. She reached up and stroked his hair fondly. Matthew smiled and kissed her on top of her head.

"We better get ready for school, Ulrich's sure to be out of the infirmary now." said Matthew with a sigh of irratation. Yumi frowned but nodded all the same, and they walked

toward Kadic, hand in hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew had fixed his car, so now it looked brand new. Matthew slid out from under the car and wiped his hands on an oily rag. "There we go, much better."

he said to Lokey, who was sitting on the bench with the Lyoko gang. All of a sudden a car came speeding down the parking lot. It parked in front of Matthews car, but

then backed into it several times, wrecking it. Matthew growled in frustration as the boy stepped out of the car. "Who the hell parked there?" shouted the boy angrily.

He wore dark sunglasses and a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans. Matthew balled up his fists. "I did." he said sternly. Odd and Ulrich looked at each other. "Oh boy, this is

gonna be messy." said Ulrich. The boy and Mathew stepped up to each other. "Boy, are you--" Mathew got cut off by the boy. "Blind? Yes." said the boy while bouncing his cane.

Matthews face contorted in rage, but sympathy in his eyes. Lokey spoke up, "Who cares if he's blind, beat that fucker!" "Well, who asked you, ya inbred bastard?" yelled the boy at Lokey.

Matthew balled up his fists again and hurled one at the boy. The boy dodged easily and hit him in the back of the head with his cane. "What the?" Said Matthew as he fell onto his face.

"Pff, dumbass." aid the boy as he walked away. Matthew growled as he got into the push up postion to get up. Lokey grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Bling mother fucker." said Matthew as he looked at his car again. "Damnit!" he yelled as he kicked his car. The bell rang and Matthew trudged to class with Yumi by his side, and Odd and Ulrich laughing at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Between the laughter, Ulrich and Odd managed to say, "Ooooh Matthew got beat by a blind boy." as they walked to class. The teacher came in with the boy as they sat down. "Mother fuck!" shouted Matthew, but Yumi slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Class, this is Haru Moran. He'll be in this class and all of, let's see, Yumi's classes as well. "GODDAMNIT!" shouted Matthew and once again Yumi slapped her hand over his mouth.

The boy felt around with his cane and sat next to William. Matthew balled up his fist and cracked his knuckles. "Oh, stop will you?" whispered Yumi. "Oh, now it's my fault?" said Matthew angrily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In their writing class, Haru, thankfully, wasn't in that one class. "At least he's not here!" said Lokey, pointing out the obvious. Matthew rolled his eyes and

just set his jaw, a thing he did when he was angry. "Okay, class, settle down. Your poems are do. Matthew, you first then." said their teacher as Matthew stood up.

_**When I get lost in your eyes**_

**_all my hatred just dies_**

**_and my heart will flutter_**

**_and when I speak I stutter_**

**_I feel so close to you_**

**_and I hope you do too_**

Matthew sat back down and winked at Yumi who sat in front of him, and she immediantly blushed. "Ms. Stones?" said the teacher as she got up.

_This feeling inside me,  
It's so extraordinary…  
When I get this feeling I just have to smile widely,  
And I feel so complete…  
It seems like I can do anything when I feel like this...  
This feeling,  
This feeling of happiness…_

Everyone clapped as Aelita sat next to Jeremie. Jeremie was really anxious. "Uh, Aelita, will you, uh, go to the dance with me?" asked a very ashamed Jeremie.

Aelita looked at him and her gaze softened. "I'd love to, Jeremie." Jeremie instantly looked better as he smiled at her. The bell rang shortly, signaling the end of school, since the dance was that night.

Matthew and Yumi walked home since Matthew had his car towed by, guess who, Haru. Matthew still had his jaw set and looked very angry. Yumi moved closer to him

and looked deep into his bluish grey eyes. His expression softened and he stopped walking, and hugged Yumi. Yumi smiled in the embrace, but it was cut short when

both of their cell phones rang. "What the hell..o." Matthew said while answering the phone. Yumi answered her cell phone as well. "No, Sissi, I don't want to go to the dance with you, goodbye." said Matthew as he hung up his cell.

"Hey, Yumi, I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me." said Theo on Yumi's cell. Yumi just hung up and she and Matthew laughed as they walked through the door.

"Time to get ready." said Matthew as they both disappeared into their rooms. Matthew changed into his Blood-red Tuxedo, after showering, and took a look at himself.

His inner shirt was pitch black and the little tie was also black. He had gelled his hair again and combed it down, but let his bangs flow over his eyes.

He also wore a necklace his "dad" had given him. It was half of a golden heart. The other half was in his pocket, and he was waiting to give it to Yumi. He sprayed some

Tag on himself and shined his dress shoes. He took some breathe spray and sprayed it in his mouth. "Okay, I'm done." he said to himself.

Yumi was changing into her black dress with the cuts up the sides. She tied her hair up in a Japanese way and let two starnds of hair in her face. She put on some ruby lipstick and some blush.

She put on her high heels and walked out of her room and into Matthews. He smiled as he saw her. "Yumi...you look...like a real live angel." he said as he looked her up and down.

Yumi blushed and looked at him. "And you look like a real knight in shinging armor, come on." she said as she hurried him out the door and towards the dance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dance was run by a mixer and a DJ. Yumi ran off to find Ulrich since dancing with her 'cousin' would prove suspicious. Matthew looked around and saw

Lokey dancing with Emily and Jeremie dancing with Aelita. Odd was just leaning against the wall, and Matthew joined him. "So, where's your date?" asked Odd.

Matthew shrugged, "Don't have one, what's your excuse?" Him and Odd started laughing. Noami and one of her friends, Sam, walked up to them. "Hey, come dance with

us." they said over the music. Matthew and Odd shrugged and picked one of them. Odd got Sam(duh!) and Matthew got Naomi. They started dancing to the fast beat.

_All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you  
Ups and downs highs and lows no matter what you see me through  
My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone  
I don't even know where the hell he goes  
But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through_

L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O  
Oh did you hear me say  
L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O  
Im talkin' bout  
L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O

I'm talkin' bout love, say you'll be my girls for life  
Girls for life  
Oh hold up, I need another one  
I thank you, you do too  
Grab my bag, got my own money  
Don't need any man in this room  
My boyfriend he'll be calling me now anytime  
I need all my girls to keep him off my mind  
So hold up we need another one  
What we got is all good

L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O  
I'm talking bout  
L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O

I'm talkin' bout love  
Love is an energy, love is a mystery  
Love is meant to be true  
Love is a part of me, love is the heart of me  
Love is the best thing we do

I'm talking bout love  
L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O  
Did you hear me say?  
L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O  
I'm talkin' bout love  
L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O  
I'm talkin' bout love  
L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O  
I'm talkin' bout love  
L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O  
I'm talkin' bout love  
L-O,L-O,L-O,L-O-V-E  
L-O,L-O,L-O  
I'm talkin' bout im talkin' bout im talkin' bout love

They stopped dancing and waited for the next song. The DJ finally found one and played it.

_It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Freemont Street  
Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just dash a of formaldehyde  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes._

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Tonight tennants range from: a lawyer and a virgin  
Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Mondane  
The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney  
Moonlighting aside, she really needs his money  
Oh what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Yeah (Yeah)

And not to mention the constable and his proposition for that "virgin"  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"  
as he said to the Mrs. Well only hours before  
After he had left, as she was fixing her face in a compact  
There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)  
Between her and the badge  
She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

There are no...  
raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
Its sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses,  
at the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
and a few more of your least favorite things

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
and it's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
at the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
And sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
at the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
And the sleeping with the roaches and the taking best guesses  
at the shade of the sheets before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things

The DJ stopped as people clapped. Next came a slow song, the last one of the dance. Matthew moved his hands to Noami's waist as she snaked her hands around his neck.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind _

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too _

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do _

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

The people exited the gym and began talking about their experiences. "Aelita...I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings the other day, I was scared but I actually really like you,

I think I love you." Jeremie whispered to the loving girl next to him. Aelita looked at him fondly and tilted his face up. "I love you too." she said as she kissed him with all the held up passion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew and Yumi were walking home and Matthew pulled the second half of the golden heart from his pocket. "Hey, uh, Yumi, I'd like to, uh, give you this." Matthew said a little scared.

He put the heart in her hand and she looked at it fondly. She put it around her neck and looked back at Matthew. She closed the space around them and kissed him fiercly.

When she stopped, Matthew smiled and they walked through the door.

Yumi's parents were seated at the table. "We need to talk." they said sternly in unison to both Matthew and Yumi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Ooh, cliffie eh? Well what do you think they want to talk about?**

**A: Hiroki spyed on them just when they kissed.**

**B: Mr. Ishiyama found them kissing one day.**

**C: The fine weather that day.(lol)**

**or **

**D: Ulrich told Mr. Ishiyama they were having some 'fun.'**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter: 19 Strangers.**

**AN: Appariently, some people can't read clearly, let me clear it the fuck up, ahem, MATTHEW AND YUMI AREN'T REALLY FUCKING COUSINS, ARE YOU THAT DON'T KNOW THIS, SO FUCKING BRAIN DEAD? ANY FUCKING WAY ON WITH THE GODDAMN STORY, OH AND BY THE WAY, THE ANSWER TO THE POLLS IS E NONE OF THE ABOVE!**

**Last Time On Code Lyoko...**

_Yumi's parents were seated at the table. "We need to talk." they said sternly in unison to both Matthew and Yumi._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew had the color drained from his face. "Uh...what about?" he managed to say while his voice took on the shaky route. The Ishiyama's looked at each other.

"Yumi, you go to your room, we need to have a word with Matthew." said Mr. Ishiyama as Yumi rushed upstairs. Matthew sat down and felt more color drain from his face.

"Son, we found this in your room." said Mrs. Ishiyama as she held up his dog. Matthew breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm,uh, sorry for bringing him, he's the only thing I have left to, uh, remember my dad by." Matthew lied while faking tears. Mr and Mrs. Ishiyama's expression softened.

"Well...you can keep him, just as long as he stays in your room." Matthew smiled and grabbed his dog and ran up to his room. "God, I was afraid they were catching on, damn!" said Matthew as he fell on his bed and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew and Yumi were walking to school when, guess who, of course, Haru showed up, swinging his cane around. "Well, if it isn't the ignorant bastard!" he said to Matthew.

Matthew stopped walking and looked at him with rage. "You know, if you weren't blind, I'd take this Magnum right here, and shoot you through the head." Matthew said simply as he returned to walking.

In Mrs. Hertz class, the Lyoko gang got there early. All of a sudden, Mr. Delmas came in. "Excuse me, but Matthew, could I talk to you, in private?" he asked.

"Why?" was all Matthew said while reading. "Because, it consist's of your new job." "...as?" "As a student teacher." Matthew slammed his book closed and looked at the principal. "...are you fucking insane?" he yelled causing everyone to jump.

"Well...you'll be teaching all your friends and the teachers will stay in to help you." Matthew rolled his eyes. "Fine, when do I _have_ to start?" he said, emphasizing have.

"Now." said Mr. Delmas as he headed out the door. Matthew walked up to the teachers desk and looked through her books. "There you go, good." Mrs. Hertz kept saying.

The other student's filed in, but didn't sit down. "Please take your seats." said Matthew to no effect. "Please take your seats!" he said a little louder, with no response to his order.

A gunshot was heard and the room went dead silent. "THAT'S BETTER, NOW TAKE YOUR FUCKING SEATS!" yelled Matthew and everyone scrambled into their seats.

Matthew pocketed his Magnum and started righting on the board. Odd was about to fall asleep, his book in front of him, when a knife peirced through it, almost hitting him in the face. He dropped his book and looked at Matthew who was in a throwing stance.

"I could have shot the book, but that would have killed you." he said simply as he called on Sidd to complete the problem. Sidd walked up to the board and looked at the problem.

"...nope, don't know it!" he said before sitting down and joining the laughter. Matthew waited until they were all done laughing. "Oh, hahaha!" he said sarcasticly.

The bell rung. "Class fucking dismissed!" Matthew shouted. He picked up his knife from Odd's book and pocketed it as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lyoko gang was out on the bench when Haru came stumblin' by. "Well--" he got cut off by Matthew loading his Magnum and pointing it at

him. "Move along blindey." Matthew said, then cocked his gun. Haru backed away and then ran off, forgetting his cane. Lokey burst out laughing. "I can't believe he fell for

that! Those bullets are fake!" Lokey grabbed the gun and shot at Haru. Unfortunately, Haru got struck in the side with the bullet and fell down. Lokey and Matthew looked

at each other and ran off, the Lyoko gang on their tail as kids came to investigate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: SORRY TO ALL MY _LOYAL_ REVIEWERS FOR THE SHORTNESS, SO BLAME IT ALLLL ON THE RETARDED PRIVATEROBERTS11. FUCKING IDIOT, note I might be banned from this site so, ahem, THANK YOU DEADINSIDE72 AND PURPLELOVER!**


	20. What Begins, Ends

**Chapter: 20 What Begins, Ends.**

**AN: This is it, the last chapter! WHooooooo! sniff**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep inside the supercomputer, an alarm went off. A figure stepped out from the foggy scanner. His evil laughter echoed throughout the whole factory.

Matthew met his friends at their normal spot, the bench, when his cell phone rang. "Oh, be right back." he said and walked off.

"Hello?" he asked. "Matthias, it's time for your little friends to meet their doom." said a shady voice. Matthews lips curled into an evil smile. "Alright, when and where?" asked Matthew.

"The forest and now." said the voice before hanging up. Matthew hung up and went back to his friends. "Hey, that was...Mrs. Hertz, she want's all of us in the forest, a picnic." Matthew lied while faking a smile.

Yumi and Ulrich smiled. "Food? I'm there!" said Odd as he helped Aelita up and they all went towards the forest. While entering, Matthew reached for his knife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked deep into the forest, they couldn't even hear or see the school anymore. "Matthew, where exactly is this place?" asked Jeremy while they dodged trees. "Not long now, not long..." said Matthew, more to himself.

They finally made it to a clearing in the forest. Matthew pretended to look confused. "Well, this is it, bu---" Matthew suddenly stopped talking and froze. "Matthew...?" asked Yumi.

Matthew sputtered blood from his mouth and fell forward onto his knees. There was a sword in his back, covered with blood. Yumi screamed and everyone was about to run when they noticed they were fenced in by a wooden wall ten feet away. "Tsk, Tsk, Now now Lyoko warriors." said adark voice as the figure emerged.

"Xana..." said Odd in disbelief. "Of course, now, before I kill you, lets share some secrets, what do you think, Matthias?" asked Xana devilishly. Matthew jumped up as if nothing had happened. "Oh, yes." said Matthew as he smiled a bloody smile.

"Okay, now, sit." said Xana simply, and chairs sprung up from the very earth. The Lyoko gang sat down. Two very fine chairs also sprang up and Matthew and Xana each sat in one.

"Now, now, where to start...hmm...oh, yes, I know. Aelita, Jeremy's been cheating on you with Claire. Did you know that?" asked Xana as a smile played across his face.

Aelita looked at Jeremy, who looked really guilty. "Well, if your condenmed to die, you might as well without sin." said Matthew intelligently. Jeremy looked at the ground thinking.

"Now, Ulrich, as you know, Matthew and Yumi have been having some fun, but, Odd, what have you been doing?" asked Xana as he looked at him.

Odd seemed to freeze. He mumbled something incoherent. "What, Odd, didn't catch that." said Matthew evily. "I said, I was sleeping with Sissi." Odd confessed.

Ulrich looked at him in utter disgust. "Okay, ew." said Matthew quite plainly.

"Alright enough of this." said Xana as the chairs disappeared. "Wait, if we're going to fight, it should be a fair fight, with weapons." said Jeremy.

"As you wish." said Xana and suddenly they had weapons. Ulrich had a katana and Yumi had some throwing stars. Jeremy had a machete and Odd had a crossbow while Aelita just hid somewhere.

It was a pretty big fighting space. "This isn't going to end well..." said Ulrich quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang split up and hid while Xana and Matthew hunted them down. Matthew caught Ulrich by surprise, but didn't hurt him. He slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Ulrich, I promise, I won't let anyone get hurt, any of you, I promise, and if you want to really kill Xana, shut down the supercomputer, I have the anti-virus, here." whispered Matthew as he slid the anti-virus into Ulrich's pocket.

"How'd you survive that sword thing?" asked Ulrich. "That sword was a fake." said Matthew simply before disappearing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Ulrich met the others in the clearing again. They looked all around and didn't see anything. All of a sudden, Xana and Matthew were there as well.

Yumi threw her throwing star at Xana, just as he almost hit Ulrich with his sword. Unfortunately, it missed and distracted Ulrich. The sword had peirced through skin...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi covered her eyes when the sword had struck. She began crying slightly. "Wait, Yumi, look." said Jeremy darkly. Yumi uncovered her eyes and put a hand over her mouth.

Matthew was in between Xana and Ulrich, with the sword plunged deep into his heart. He was crying and blood drickled down from one corner of his mouth.

Xana's eyes widened and he let go of the sword. The sword just stayed in place inside of Matthew. "But..." said Ulrich silently. "I..." Matthew coughed up a lot of blood.

"...promised..." he said before dropping to his knees. Yumi gasped and Ulrich backed away to her. Matthew looked up at his father, who had just plunged the sword into him just minutes ago, and said, his voice shaking, "...I want...you...to...just...stop...please..." his eyes drooped but he tried to remain on his knees.

"...just...stop..." cried Matthew as he fell face forward, at Xana's feet. Xana backed up a little and looked down at his son, the son he had just killed.

Although Xana's face was emotionless, they all felt his pain. Xana looked up at Ulrich with rage in his eyes. "You!" he said simply. "You made me kill him!" he screamed.

_"Just stop!"_ echoed through Xana's mind again. He breathed in deeply. Xana then went over to his dead son and extracted the sword from him and turned him upwards, lying on his back. He kneeled down beside him. "...I never said this but...I love you son..." said Xana, a few tears dropping onto Matthew closed eyes.

Xana then turned into programs and disappeared into Lyoko. Unknown to everyone, Matthew shed one last tear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after they had brought Matthew back to school, saying he had fell on a sharp branch, and after shutting down the supercomputer, the students of Kadic attended Matthew's funeral.

The casket was still open for the ceremony. Matthew had a pale face and was dressed in his blood red tuxedo. Everyone was crying as the preacher carried on.

"His death was a great loss, he was a dear friend, a great nephew, and a darling son, May he rest in peace, ahmen." "Ahmen." said everyone.

"Does any one have any words they'd like to give?" asked the pastor. Yumi got up and walked over to the tombstone. "I have a poem that I wrote, when he died."

_"I guess this is the end,  
The end of what we were…  
You are gone,  
And I'm left standing alone….  
Alone in this world,  
Without you…  
So I will smile and say,  
Goodbye my friend,  
My friend that died today…."_

Yumi looked up to the crowd with tears flowing her eyes. She sat back down as they closed the casket. Everyone payed their last respects and filed out of the graveyard.

_**As my friend,**_

you protected me,

helped me, cared for me, 

and even cried for me,

when I'm hurt,

As your friend I

did the same for you,

as long as we were together,

even though we're apart,

we won't be alone,

as long as we have,

each other in our

Hearts...

**AN: Sad isn't it? R/R I hope you like my poem, it's dedicated to Matthew, my real friend who died recently. I miss him everyday. **


End file.
